I'm Not Like Him
by JazS3lla
Summary: "Momma, am I an accident ?" Grey eyes looked into chocolate brown ones. "No, love. of course not." Hermione replied. An 'accident' happens to the head boy and head girl after the farewell party they had. Maybe a bit OOCness !COMPLETE BUT IN THE PROCESS OF EDITING!
1. Sick

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>A real man, doesn't do hit and run.<em>

_He actually stays there to raise his daughter or son._

_No matter how tough it would be through thick or thin._

_Whether young or old, he'll always be there even if his wasn't there for him_

* * *

><p>They were a graduating class which meant this year should be special and worth it and nothing or no one will ruin it.<p>

This is what Hermione Granger-head girl- told herself when she arrived at Hogwarts.

Even if it meant dealing with a certain head boy for a whole school year.

Draco Malfoy.

Ah yes... The Slytherin sex god, the pureblood, death eater, heir to the Malfoy riches and all that! But of course, Hermione had her New Year's resolution, that since it was their last year at Hogwarts, she would befriend the fellow head.

Which really worked.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Sick<strong>

~o~O~o~

Hermione felt sick when she woke up the next morning.

Her body ached, she got the colds, and she got the coughs. What else was missing? Oh yes-the fever.

She's got the flu in short.

She couldn't smell anything-her nose was practically red, and she had difficulty breathing because of her clogged nostrils. She pulled out a tissue from the tissue box her friend Ginny bought for her and blew her nose while she scratched her itchy throat that made her cough-which really irritated her.

A knock came from the mahogany door of her room.

"Come in." She croaked, then coughing after.

A blond boy came in with worry written all over his beautiful and spotless face.

"How are you feeling?" His smooth voice asked, as he sat down beside her on her bed, putting the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Sick," she answered with watery eyes.

"Hermione, you're hot," Draco Malfoy said, redrawing his hand back to his side. Hermione looked at him with one brown up while she gave him a grin.

"Literally…" Draco replied, grinning back at her. "Do you want me to call Madam Pomfrey?" He asked.

"I'll be fine," she replied shifting into a comfortable position. "You don't need to worry-" She was cut off when Draco disappeared, before minutes later he reappeared with Madam Pomfrey trailing behind him.

"What do we have here?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I think I got the flu."

"Hmm... well maybe I could do something about it." She popped out the room to the infirmary.

"Draco, why don't you go to class? You might get late, you know." Hermione said. "And that's a bad example to others especially when you're the Head Boy." Hermione added shortly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I can't leave the Head Girl alone, now can I?" he replied with a smirk. "Especially a sick one."

"Madam Pomfrey could take care of me." She replied.

"And I couldn't?" he pointed out. "Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I can't take care of a person other than myself." He said with arrogance.

Then a pop was heard, and Madam Pomfrey was there.

"Try this," she handed Hermione a glass field with pink liquid in it. At the sight of it, Hermione looked at it for a few seconds-hesitant at first, but she then drank it all. When she finished, she coughed dryly, her face shown with disgust.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, drinking the glass of water that Draco handed her.

"Well it was supposed to make you feel better." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Maybe I should go for another one -" She was cut off by Hermione.

"No, no. It's fine. I'll just go get some rest. Maybe that'll help."

And with that reply, Madam Pomfrey left the room.

"What did it taste like?" Draco asked, holding back a chuckle when he saw her face a while ago after she drank the pink substance.

"Horrifyingly disgusting." She replied.

Draco gave a chuckle at her answer.

"All potions she makes are." He said with a smile, headed for the door "Why don't I try."

"Try what?" She asked, confused.

"Try to make you feel better from that flu of yours."

Draco made his special soup that he always made for his mother whenever she got sick and entered Hermione's room.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Soup." He answered plainly.

"Soup?"

"Soup."

"Soup?"

"Yes, my _special_ soup." Draco smiled proudly.

"_Your_ special soup?" her voice was in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I can't believe the great Draco Lucius Malfoy has made soup!"

"Oh shut it, Hermione."

"It's just-"

"Just what my dear, Hermione? Out of the ordinary? Disturbing? Unbelievable? Well believe it then." He said. "It's already right in front of you for crying out loud."

"Now, open wide." Draco ordered.

Hermione's brows arched, but followed anyway. Draco blew, cooling the hot soup on the spoon before hovering it in front of her lips Hermione then got a whiff of the smell of it and it really smelled good!

She took a sip.

"Wow," was all she said before she took another sip-Draco was proud of his soup.

Hermione enjoyed her soup as Draco made tea for himself in the kitchenette of the Head's dorm. By the time Hermione Granger fell asleep, Draco just kept watch on her. He placed a cool damp cloth on her forehead, trying to just cool off her feverish temperature.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Hey, so I had to redo this chapter 1 again because I seem to have missed a few things here. I am still continuing to edit each chapter of this story and as you all have noticed, I deleted a story of mine that was entitled, "It's You". The reason for this is because a lot of you doesn't like it very much although a bigger population of you like/love it. But I wasn't much satisfied about it so I am going to clear all errors on that story before uploading it one by one. I have a new story though. It's called, "Finally Found You". It's my first time writing an angst story so you can o check it out and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading my stories! I love you guys!


	2. Letters of the curious

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was feeling a lot better compared to the past few days where she was practically stuck in bed. She peeped out of her door seeing a Draco Malfoy asleep on the couch by the fireplace because he really was worn out on taking care of her. Hermione then quietly headed to the bathroom.

'_Oh great! _It's_ back_'

First days and second days were always the hardest when having _**it **_for Hermione. And of course there were the syndromes: Cramps, being bipolar and other things that came with it. It was already the  
>second day for Hermione and she was already getting tired of it.<p>

The door creaked open to the dusky moon lit room of the Gryffindor Princess.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked, couldn't bear hearing the whimpers of the room across his.

"D-don't worry about it, Draco." Hermione answered, under the covers. "Just having my..." she mumbled off.

"You're having what?" Draco asked, not quite hearing her answer clearly.

"I'm having..." She mumbled off yet again.

"Look Mione, don't eat you words. Just say it out loud ok?" Draco came closer to the bedside.

When the light bulb inside Draco's brain lit up, he suddenly guessed the state of Hermione at the moment, Draco then kept himself quiet. Hermione surely noticed the long silence. "Draco?"

"It's ok," Draco neared the bed and placed a hand on Hermione's forehead before brushing off the hairs that have flown down on Hermione's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Mother,<strong>

**How are you? I'm fine here-nothing to worry about. I was just curious about something**

**~Draco**

* * *

><p><em>Draco,<em>

_Darling! It's great you wrote. I was beginning to die out of boredom here at the Manor. I'm fine here. All is well. What are you curious about, dear? If I may ask._

_~Mother_

* * *

><p><strong>Mother,<strong>

**Well, Hermione's having her '**_**it**_**' and I can't help but worry-although I know these kind of things are natural for you women but it just really worries me.**

**~Draco**

* * *

><p>Draco felt a bit odd talking to her mother about these 'things' that are considered to be '<em>girl talk<em>'. But if these '_girl talk_' concerned his girlfriend, then it is his business to know about it.

* * *

><p><em>Draco,<em>

_Don't worry about it Draco. These are only cramps that can cause her easy irritation about simple things and can also cause her being mad all of a sudden. Just bear with her and keep calm._

_~Mother_

* * *

><p><strong>Mother,<strong>

**How can you ease the cramps? Is there any way to at least lessen it?**

**And how long is this going to last?**

**~Draco**

* * *

><p><em>Draco,<em>

_Just make her any herbal tea. May I suggest Peppermint tea? She might like it. And sometimes give her a belly rub to help with the pain in the abdomen._

_And don't worry about it. It will only last for about 4 to 5 days._

_~Mother_

* * *

><p><strong>Mother,<strong>

**Thank you so much, mother! I miss you! I love you!**

**~Draco**

* * *

><p>The 2nd day came and Draco whipped up a nice hot peppermint tea just like what Narcissa Malfoy suggested, before the Head Girl went to sleep.<p>

"Hermione," Draco came in and was welcomed by the fat orange cat purring against its leg. He then walked to the bed with the cat leading him. Crookshanks hopped on to the bed, making the girl on the bed look up from the book she was currently reading.

"Draco," Hermione sat up more, a bit startled. Draco gave a swift peck on the cheek. "Here" He handed the tea.

"What's this?" She looked at the tea.

"It's peppermint tea. It's...um...For your..." Draco mumbled, Hermione immediately getting what he was talking about. Just when Draco reminded her about her menstrual cramps, it hit her. She winced for a second when Draco wasn't looking.

"Thank you" She smiled warmly at him.

"And after you're done with that, I'll give you a belly rub." Draco said, halfway at the door.

"A what?" Hermione almost choked at the tea she was sipping.

Draco just gave her a smirk.

After a minute or so, Hermione finished her tea. Looking out the door, she searched for Draco. He was nowhere to be found. _The coast is clear_ she then thought. She walked to the kitchenette quietly, still in her pyjamas.

The pain hit her again-it kept on telling her to lie down or sit. She winced when another sting was felt and she rubbed her stomach putting pressure to counter the blow.

"Granger." Draco's voice made Hermione jump. She turned around surprised that she was directly staring into Grey eyes. He was close. "Oh so we're on last name basis again, huh?" she said.

Then before she knew it, she was carried bridal style back to her room, her hand still clutching her stomach.

"Draco, why don't you go get some rest first." Hermione suggested as she was lowered down to her bed. But Draco ignored.

"Here let me." Draco insisted while his hand sent a tingling feeling when he touched her stomach. His warm hand started to massage her stomach that Hermione secretly enjoyed. She felt her eye lids droop and Draco noticed this and instructed her to rest now.

"I'm not a dog, you know." She said with a light giggle.

Draco stood up with a chuckle from where he sat and planted a kiss on her forehead, before whispering, "Sleep. You need it."

Hermione could smell the mint and –surely- expensive perfume Draco wore that made her feel more relaxed than ever.

She sighed comfortably.

"Thank you," she said before falling into deep sleep.

Draco stayed for a while to make sure Hermione really did sleep before heading to his own quarters from across his girlfriend's. Before closing the door though, Draco scratched Crookshanks behind the ear making the small fat fluffy orange cat purr in delight at the affection he is getting.

Freshening up before getting to bed, Draco made sure that he has done his school work and essay reports before surrendering to sleep.


	3. Meetings and Arrangments

**Chapter 3**

"It's good to have you back, Hermione!" Neville patted her shoulder with a smile.

"Yeah, Herms." Ron agreed.

"So, how was mister high and mighty Malfoy?" Harry asked jokingly.

"He's doing fine." Hermione answered. "He actually took care of me while I was sick." She added, looking down at her food and playing it with a fork.

"Aw! That is so sweet!" Ginny giggled, along with the rest of the girls.

"I felt bad though." Hermione spoke up and the giggling died down.

They all then looked at her questioningly.

"He worked out so much effort that sometimes at night, I found him asleep on the couch." She sighed. "Plus, we had tons of school work for the past few days I wonder often if he had done them already. I just wish I could at least make up to him for what he did for the past few days that I've been sick." Hermione said.

"Good luck about that Hermione, because lover boy's coming this way." Harry eyed the blond Slytherin that was walking towards where Hermione and her friends were seated..

"Hermione," Draco greeted. "We have a meeting later with the prefects after lunch for the school's farewell dance." He informed.

"Ok, where will the venue be?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. They say Dumbledore will announce it later." He replied with a smile before he left.

~o~O~o~

After lunch time, the Heads along with the Prefects were requested to stay for a while for further announcements about the following events for the School Year.

"Ok, so now, we are to choose or vote for a theme for our ball." It was Professor McGonagall with Headmaster Dumbledore in the Great Hall.

Everyone was silent.

"Does anyone have any suggestion?" She asked.

"How about a Fashionista theme?" One Ravenclaw prefect spoke up obviously in to fashion seeing that her accessories were a tiny bit off.

"Everyone will dress their best." The students just listened as the Prefect explained more of the details in her suggestion.

_**Fashionista**_ McGonagall wrote on the board-that have seen to appear beside her out of nowhere.

"Anything else?" She looked around.

One Hufflepuff raised her hand. "A fairytale theme."

_**Fairytale**_ The professor wrote again.

The girl explained her suggestion while Draco observed her and stating the obvious that she was fund of magical creatures and other things related to it.

"How about suggestions from the two houses left," She said.

"A seasonal theme" Spoke a prefect from Gryffindor. "You know... Summer, Fall, Winter and Spring." He added.

"The costumes or attires to be worn on the day of the dance would be the season that reflects yourself."

_**Seasonal**_ McGonagall wrote.

"How about suggestions from our Heads," The Headmaster suddenly spoke as he looked at Hermione and Draco.

"Maybe a masquerade," Draco suggested non-chalantly.

Having the same reaction as the other students who gave their suggestions, murmurs were heard that contained likes and dislikes.

"Actually, that would be a great idea..." Hermione agreed speaking up. "Every single person would be a mystery to others-well not unless they try to reveal themselves that it."

_**Masquerade**_ Professor McGonagall wrote.

"No more suggestions?" The professor asked, looking at the Slytherins. They just shook the heads 'no'. The voting then started and ended up as Draco's suggestion won.

"Masquerade it is." The professor said.

The Head Boy and Head Girl stayed as requested my Minerva McGonagall while the prefects left the room to go to their respective classes.

"The two of you will start and open the dance." She said.

"And the both you will also buy the rest of the things needed for the dance. You may reuse the old decorations used in the Yule ball if you want." She added.

~o~O~o~

"Ooh! A masquerade!" giggled Lavender after the announcement of the party for the 5th, 6th and 7th year students.

"I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." She added, excitedly.

The 5th and 6th year students were scattered around Hogsmeade along with the 7th year students to buy all their needs for the upcoming dance.

"What is first on the list?" Draco asked.

"Costumes." Hermione answered, scanning the list she brought.

"I know a nice place for that." He said, holding her hand then dragging her to a shop his mother has taken him many times before.

**U.U. Shop for costumes and other attires**

When they entered the shop, it was literally full of costumes and other attires that were needed for all sorts of occasions-from werewolves to vampires to zombies, princes to princesses.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Malfoy!" A lady walked towards them, greeting the young Malfoy rather cheerily.

"Hello Mrs. Restrim" Draco greeted back, smiling.

"And who is this beautiful girl? Is she yours?" Mrs. Restrim chuckled.

"Yes, Mrs. Restrim, she indeed is mine-she's my girlfriend. This is Hermione Granger." Draco introduced.

"Well, Ms. Granger, welcome to U.U. I'm Mrs. Restrim, the co-owner of the shop." Mrs. Restrim smiled.

"What can I do for you, my dear?" She asked.

"Anything we might need for a masquerade ball." Draco answered.

Mrs. Restrim disappeared and came back with a dress and a tux,

"There is a lot more choices here." She started walking to an aisle, leading them to a section with masks decorated either with glitters or feathers or maybe even both-dresses and tuxedos were hanging on racks with so many sizes and colors.

"Wow..." Hermione said as her eyes reflected amazement as she saw the endless clothing.

After buying, they now turned to a shop that was available with decorations for any occasion. And after all is done, they headed back to Hogwarts.

~o~O~o~

"Put it here!" cried a prefect, instructing another to put a ribbon on one of the chairs.

"How's this?" asked a Ravenclaw showing one the table napkins she made into a Fleur de Lys Goblet Napkin Fold.

The students were all busy preparing the room for the event and all were wearing smiles on their faces.

"Masquerade...Maybe we could put chains of lights over there, and a chandelier over here...Oh! And tables on the sides then the center dance floor and..." Hermione babbled on.

Draco could only smile at how adorable she was, organizing things.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Still on editing spree guys... -_- I never knew there were so many mistakes...So anywhooo, please review~ thanks!


	4. Masquerades, pancakes, love

**Chapter 4**

The hard work at preparing, decorating and organizing the room was all worth it at the end because the people who did much effort received very excellent feedbacks from all the students and professors of the school.

"Thank you, Gin." Hermione spoke when the youngest Weasley finished doing her make- up.

"You're welcome, Hermione." Ginny replied as she hugged her friend tightly and carefully to not mess up the make- up on Hermione's face. Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione smiled.

Draco was waiting in the common room of the Heads, occasionally glancing at the clock by on the wall on top of the fireplace of the room.

7:31, it read. The party will start at 8. _'Am I really that early?'_ he asked himself. Then the youngest Weasley came and sat on the couch across him. She smiled, as Draco heard the door open from behind him. He turned his head, standing up and saw Hermione.

He felt his jaw dropped as he looked at her.

"Hermione..." He said breathlessly that he thought he was the only one who heard it until he saw Hermione smile at him with those kissable glossy red lips. Draco felt himself stare at her. He walked up to her and held her hand in his, taking in her full view.

She wore a sexy black dress that matched his white tuxedo.

"You look beautiful, Ms. Granger." Draco whispered to her, his breath tickling her ear as he spoke. They all headed down to the venue of the party before they get late for the opening.

The Heads stood in front of the venue, before the big mahogany enclosed doors that hid behind their hard work and creativity that brought life to the party. While behind them were the prefects and their dates.

As Draco wore his mask that stood out of his attire, he saw Hermione sigh nervously as she looked down to the mask that shimmered and glittered in her hands. Draco took the mask from her and placed it on Hermione's face then tying it carefully, not to ruin her style of hair that Ginny made.

"Don't worry." He told her, giving a peck on the cheek.

He held her hand, squeezing it to ensure her everything will go fine and smoothly.

And on cue, the doors that were once closed were now opening, welcoming the Heads and Prefects by a flash of light of different colors. Other students were on their respective tables as the other students who held position in school entered the room.

They situated themselves with their partners, ready to dance once they've arrived on the dance floor.

"May I introduce to you the Heads, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy-two of the students who helped in planning this event." Dumbledore started when the noise in the room died down.

"Along with them are our very own Prefects who helped so much-giving their hard work and best of efforts to what you are seeing right now." Dumbledore finished gesturing to the decors and everything in the room.

And just on time, the music started. Each student waltzed gracefully, and all in synchronization. Then other students from each house started filling up the dance floor as the music changed to a one that has faster beat. Everyone was having fun and all were wearing a mask that was either goofy or pretty.

Other students even wore wings that matched both their attire and masks.

"GINNY!" Hermione squealed when she saw her enter the room wearing purple.

"Great job you two." Harry complimented.

"This is so beautiful!" Ginny praised as she looked around at each detailed decor.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

When Ginny saw the dance floor, she started dragging the-boy-who-lived to it.

~o~O~o~

Then sometime at midnight, Hermione was feeling a bit tipsy already. She knew she was weak at this drinking thing and can get easily get drunk.

"Pancakes...Pancakes...how I like...pancakes" Hermione sang, giggling.

"I like blueberries on them!" Laughed a drunken Lavender.

"Strawberries!" said a droopy-eyed Luna.

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" Ginny continued the songs.

"Hermione I think it's time for us to go." Draco said. "No, wait. But how about pancakes?" Hermione giggled then hiccupped. Draco could only chuckled feeling a little sozzled.

"Later." He just answered plainly.

Draco was not the type of person to not easily get drunk but he felt like he had already taken too much in his opinion.

"But I want them now..." Hermione whined like a little girl.

"No." He answered as they walked out the door.

"Draco..." she whined even more.

"Hermione," He replied.

They were slowly making their way down the corridors, trying not to fall out of place and bang their heads on the floor and getting a bruises or bumps in the morning.

"How about-" She was cut off by Draco pushing her up against a wall. He looked down into brown eyes that looked up to gray ones.

"Draco," was the last word before the Gryffindor's lips were crashed by the Slytherin's lips.

His hands that once were on the wall were now cupping her face. Hermione's hands were now tangled in the blond boy's hair while Draco's hands trailed down to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Draco then trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and before Hermione Jean Granger knew it, she was flopped down to a soft bed that smelled of a familiar scent. They had somehow apparated to a room. Hermione didn't know how that was possible inside school grounds but it was hard to think right now with a pounding head and distracting heated kisses given to her by the one and only Draco Lucius Malfoy.

They did what might be the most unbelievable thing a Slytherin and Gryffindor would do.

_Making love..._

Moans, groans and whimpers filled the room until two satisfying screams echoed the place.

He reclaimed her mouth again-she was his and his alone...

~o~O~o~

Hermione groaned as the sunlight, which was seeping in between the curtains of the room, hit her face. Her head ached, but she just kept her eyes shut and moved closer to the warmth beside her.

A very attractive scent was one of the greetings Hermione received as she woke up a little more. It was intoxicating, calming and overwhelming all at the same time.

It smelled masculine.

She was well-aware of the hardness of the torso she was currently hugging and the strong and toned arms that surely belonged to a guy wrapped around her waist, the body heat that was radiating from both hers and Draco's, and lastly, the warm breath tickling her forehead.

Draco was closely snuggled up against her and she could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest under her hand. A few minutes later, Hermione was staring back into gray orbs.

"Good morning." He whispered.

She closed her eyes again and laid her head back on his chest. She never knew a dream could be this good.

'_But this was just too good to be a dream!_' Hermione's brain told her.

"Hermione?" He called.

He received a soft murmur.

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded with a sigh and he could feel her warm breath on his bare chest. He kissed her head before whispering to her, "I didn't know bodies could do that..." At that, Hermione's eyes fluttered open fully and her cheeks turned into a deeper shade of pink, as he saw him.

Draco chuckled and was about to snuggle back with the sleeping beauty when he heard the wolf in the portrait outside of the common room howl, signaling that someone was outside.

'_Damn it..._' Draco thought. He quickly wore his boxers, shirt, and shorts trying to look as decent as possible. His hair was still tousled when he greeted the person at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> Hey guys so here I am again doing the editings. I hope there aren't any more errors you find but if you do find one, please excuse it. Thanks!


	5. The Break Up ?

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Malfoy, where's Hermione?" A pair of green eyes greeted Draco.

"She's still asleep, Potter" Draco answered.

"Oh, ok. Just tell her to not forget the book she borrowed from me because I'll need it for Potions class later." Harry said,

"Sure," Draco answered.

And with that, Harry left.

By 6:30 am...

Draco planted a kiss oh Hermione's head, who was curled up under the comforter of the Slytherin's bed.

"Wake up, Hermione..." Draco hummed in her ear but she just stirred.

"Wakey, wakey..." He cooed to her like a child, trying to tickle her.

Still, she did now awaken.

"Hermione," Draco called and nothing happened. Then an idea popped in his head.

He went to his bathroom and soaked his hands on cold water. When he walked up to the sleeping girl on his bed, he smeared the cold wetness of his hands on to her face which woke her.

"Draco!" Hermione called irritably as she removed the coldness on her skin.

"Potter stopped by," Draco informed, a smile still pasted on his face.

"What did he say?" She asked, now wrapped in the blanket as she picked up her clothes.

"She said something about a book you borrowed. He needed it back for Potions class later."

"What time is it?" She asked

"It's already 6:46"

And with that, Hermione quickly got ready. She rushed to the Great Hall where she saw her friends starting to chow down on their breakfast.

"Hi," She greeted them

"Here you go, Harry." Hermione handed him the -_Potions: all you need to know_- book.

"Thanks, Mione." He replied, taking the book with a smile and putting it in his bag.

Lunch dragged on the Great Hall, and every once in a while, Draco would glance at the Gryffindor table. Hermione then returned the favor with a smile.

"What're you doing?" Ron asked, partially shoving the girl to the side. At the same time, Draco winked.

For a moment, the two seemed shocked. Then they awkwardly returned to their meals.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione pushed him back.

"Did you see that git? He _winked at me! Perverted Slytherin._" Ron muttered.

"Ron, I think that wink was for his girlfriend." Harry stifled a laugh.

"And he isn't a git. Grow up will you?" Hermione said defensively, drinking her pumpkin juice.

"...Pie?" Ron offered meekly.

~o~O~o~

Snape entered and waved his wand at the board and immediately, instructions, procedures and ingredients were writing on it,

"Copy and do." Was all he said.

Hermione's quill was now making scratching noises as she copied everything, while Draco started walking to the shelves to get the ingredients.

The liquid turned to a water-like appearance, while others turned to pink, purple and all different colours imaginable.

One student of each filled a spray bottle with the potion, and each table were given a flower.

Instructions were to spray it on the flower itself and if it bloomed, sang or changed colour, he/she is successful.

"Let us check now." Snape called.

Neville Longbottom sprayed at the flower with a pink mist. The plant suddenly vibrated. Then eyes popped out. Purple eyes stared at Neville, before a rock was tossed at him by the flower itself.

Instead of a musical plant, they've created a violent one. The other students' flowers resulted to a plant singing different genres in music.

Draco and Hermione's flower turned to a duo coloured flower. Gold coloured petals with a silver stem and leaf. The flower was almost successful when they heard it hum rather that sing.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other. "What happened?" Draco asked Hermione, over the mix of songs that filled the once quiet classroom. "I don't know." She replied back.

~o~O~o~

Draco walked out of the Potions class, waiting for Hermione outside. However, the said girl was still cooling her cauldron and gathering some of the bottles used.

"Hey Draco!" Pansy tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, Hey Pans." Draco smiled.

"Why aren't you heading for dinner yet?" She asked.

"I'm just waiting for Mione." He shrugged.

"_Mione_? Merlin, Draco. Now you're on first name or rather nickname basis?" she angrily asked.

"What do you expect? Why would I even call my girlfriend 'Granger'?" he asked confused.

He thought that everyone at Hogwarts already knew about their _'forbidden'_relationship even the Slytherin girl in front of him.

Pansy was taken back, "Girlfriend?" she partially shrieked as thought she was bitten by some creature. "Yeah. Look, Pans, she's really nice..." Draco explained, rambling on. In her peripheral vision, Pansy Parkinson saw Hermione stumble out of the dungeons, looking for Draco. Without hesitating, she stopped the talking boy, pulled the collar of his robes and kissed him square on the lips, just as Hermione turned to them.

Draco was stunned and surprised at his fellow Slytherin's actions. Too stunned in fact that nothing could process in his mind-all was just a blank.

"Dr-Draco?" The crackling voice of his girlfriend echoed thru the empty halls. At the sound of her voice, his mind began to think again and everything became crystal clear.

Realizing that Pansy was kissing him, he pulled away roughly and glances at Hermione.

Hermione ran past by them but Draco caught her hand.

"Hermione, I-"

"Forget it, Draco." She freed her hand from his grasp. "Maybe they were right. Maybe Slytherins really are nothing but self-centered gits." She finished and ran up the stairs.

His arm hung loosely on his side.

"Well...so much for girlfriend." Pansy shrugged, as if nothing happened.

"Pansy, What did you do that for?" Draco grabbed her shoulders.

"C'mon, Draco. She's a _Gryffindor _for Merlin's sake." She stressed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you even realize what you did?" He asked in anger.

"Why would you even bother to be in a relationship with that mudblood b-"

"Don't you even dare calling her that!" He yelled at her.

"All I care is your safety, Draco! I don't want anyone calling you a _blood-traitor_!" Pansy screamed.

"I AM NOT A KID ANYMORE! I CAN MAKE MY OWN CHOICES! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ON WHAT PEOPLE WILL SAY!"

Draco walked down the hall where Hermione left off, fuming, leaving Pansy stunned at the so much outrage Draco showed.

'_Why is that when everything is going right, there's always that certain thing that will take it away?' _Draco thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Ok, this will be the last chapter I will be editing for now. I have edited the first 5 all in one day... Thank you guys a lot!


	6. Finding out

_**author's note: ok, so here the next chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!**_ **you reviews were so fun to read. I'm already going to upload the next chapter after this. Thank you so much again!**

_If I knew it would hurt this bad,_

_I should've never told you _

'_I love you'_

Hurt and confusion was all Hermione could feel right now.

'_Why the sudden change? Did I do something wrong?'_ Hermione tried to think of any wrong things she did.

"Well, well, well...What do we have here?" The wolf from the portrait watched the approaching girl. When the wolf saw her crying it got a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"Seer Charm" Hermione mumbled the password, not even bothering to answer the wolf.

The portrait swung open and in came the Gryffindor.

When the wolf saw the Head Boy, it gave him a questioning look that asks, '_What did you do?_' or '_Why is she crying? _'

Saying the password, Draco quickly walked in the dorm.

"Hermione-" He suddenly heard cries in the room.

He saw her door open. He ran for it but before he could reach it, it slammed shut right on his face.

"Hermione please let me explain..." Draco's pleading was answered with nothing but muffled cries.

For 3 days, whenever Draco would try to talk to Hermione, she would try to avoid him and hurry up, saying that she was busy with homework even though there wasn't any.

That night, Hermione woke up with her face covered in sweat.

Her stomach grumbled as pain hit her stomach.

She ran for the bathroom, her hand clamped over her mouth as she clutched her stomach.

The gut-wrenching sound of throwing up echoed out of the bathroom of Hermione to Draco's private quarters.

And in an instant, the Slytherin Head Boy was out of his room and in front of the door of the bathroom.

"Hermione?" he called, knocking at the door.

When no response came, Draco called again, "Hermione?" And again, there was nothing.

Worry washed over him as he knocked at the door.

"Hermione, open the door or -" Draco's commanding voice was stopped when he heard the click.

Opening the door, he saw Hermione slumped over the toilet.

Flushing the bile, Hermione rinsed the foul taste in her mouth.

"Hermione?" He turned the girl, who was looking down at the sink, to face him. She was crying. He hugged her tight but Hermione just stood there unmoving.

Just when Hermione realized who she was with, she pushed away and ran to her room. She doesn't know what's up with her tonight but she's hoping that thing will get better...

_Psychological fact:_

_ When a person cries and the first drop_

_Of tear comes from the right eye, it's happiness. But_

_When the first roll is from the left, it's pain..._

Hermione read as she chow down her blueberry pancake. After finishing a plate of pancakes, she then turned to eat _some_ chicken.

"So Harry," Ginny called. "Who do you think will win this upcoming game?" She asked.

"Gryf...findor...of course..." Ron answered proudly with a mouthful of food.

"How are you so sure about that, huh?" Harry raised an eye brow at Ron. "Just to be sure, we would be practicing hard if we want Ron's answer to come true." He said.

"Harry, I am certainly sure that we are going to win. Isn't that right, Hermione?" Ron looked at the bookworm to engulfed in her reading. Ron nudged the girl's shoulder. But apparently, Hermione was too concentrated on her book that she wasn't paying much attention to the ongoing conversation about the Quidditch game.

"Hermione?" Ron called again, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"What?" She asked, snapping out of her concentration and looking at the boy.

"You ok, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Um...Yeah...Why?" Hermione forced a smile as she looked at their worried faces.

"You seem a bit off since you break up with the blond git 5 days ago." Ron said.

Hermione was still trying to get over the break up.

"I'm ok, Ron. Don't worry." She smiled.

From the Slytherin tables, Draco watched as his Head Girl read, the book covering her face from his view, and eat her breakfast.

Draco ignored Pansy whenever she'll be talking to him. He would be paying no attention to her as if she didn't even exist.

"Draco, eat. You haven't had any food in that stomach of yours." Pansy told him once on lunch break.

She was offering him a waffle topped with blueberries (his favourite).

Then Draco would just face away from where Pansy was then ask Blaise, "Do you hear anything, mate?"

And Blaise would just look at him, then at the hurt and neglected Pansy then look down to his food.

"Hi Harry. Have you seen Hermione? She was not in class today..." Ginny walked up to the boy-who-live who was now known to be the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die.

"No. She wasn't even in the meeting a while ago." He said.

What was going on? Hermione's friends' heads were all filled with questions that concerned their beloved bookworm.

Dinner was served and that's when Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked.

"Room." She plainly answered.

"...And what were you doing there?" She asked her gain.

"Sleeping."

"Sleeping? The _whole_ day?" Ron asked, surprised.

Hermione nodded. "I don't know why though." She added.

For the next few days, Hermione's habits in eating changed. She would eat a lot during dinner then sleep all day then wake up at dinner time and eat again.

When the 'Month of Love' came, Hermione sat in the common room of Gryffindor House suddenly feeling dizzy. While her friends chatted about 'girl stuff', she hurriedly went off to the bathroom.

All the girls were startled.

"Hermione" Ginny was at her friend's side, holding up her hair away from her face. '_Well, there goes dinner..._' Hermione thought.

"I think we need to take you to Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said.

"No. It's fine."Hermione replied after rinsing her mouth. Ginny frown but forced her to the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Luna called out, looking around for any signs of the school's nurse.

When Madam Pomfrey appeared and saw Hermione holding on to Ginny Weasley, she rushed to her and made her lie down on the nearest bed.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked the girls."Well, lately she's been vomiting out the food she has just recently eaten" Ginny informed. "And this all started because of a morning sickness." She added.

"Has sleeping habits changed?" Madam Pomfrey asked with a brow raised.

The girls nodded.

Madam Pomfrey sighed as she shook her head.

"Well girls, I think I would like to congratulate Ms. Granger here."

"Why?" All 3 ladies asked, looking confused.

"You're pregnant!" The nurse said.

Hermione could not believe what she just heard. '_Pregnant? Me?' _She thought, outraged.

This was bad... Very, Very bad...


	7. Not Taking The News Too Good ?

**author's note: like i said, i'd be uploading to chapters today :) Enjoy!**_  
><em>

_I can't promise to fix all_

_Of you problems, but I can promise you_

_That you won't have to face _

_Them alone..._

Ginny and Luna guessed right of Hermione being pregnant. They have already noticed the symptoms. They were only too scared of bringing the subject up after Hermione's break up.

"Ginny, what am I going to do?" Hermione asked the redhead as she buried her face in her hands.

"Well there are 3 options." Ginny said. "One is abort the baby and imagine that all of this never happened. Two, is to keep it and go through the consequences of being a parent." She smiled as she finished.

"What's number three?" Hermione asked.

"Kill the Ferret boy for doing this to you." Ginny said.

"Or better yet," Luna spoke up with a sparkle of idea in her eyes. "Hand the blond boy by his balls in the dungeons" Luna smiled gleefully. Ginny and Hermione's eyes widen. Hermione never thought Luna was that capable of torturing others like that.

"Potter!" Draco's voice echoed through the corridor as he approached Harry.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry turned around to see the guy who broke the heart of her best friend.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I don't know... Let's see. She's in the Gryffindor common room crying her heart out knowing that the boy she _truly_ loved was a total git." Harry said with mush sarcasm in his voice.

Draco felt a bit hurt also not getting over the fact that they weren't talking.

"Well hello there Mr. Potter!" Nearly Headless Nicholas greeted. "Hello there too Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello Sir Nick." Harry greeted back.

"Um...hate to be a gossiper, but...Haven't you heard the news about Hermione Granger?" Sir Nick muttered.

"What?" Both boys asked the ghost.

"Our Gryffindor Princess is in the infirmary with great news!" He smiled, before he disappeared.

"Infirmary?" Both boys sounded confused and worried.

'_What news could be great when you're in the infirmary?' _Harry thought.

Well, she was looking rather pale lately. She ate a lot and there was the sudden change of sleeping and eating habits. Draco ran through all he noticed about the girl for the past weeks. From the healthy glowing girl Granger was to the pale and weak one now.

Harry and Draco finally stepped in the infirmary looking for the said girl.

"Madam Pomfrey, where is Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she just left. She might be in the Gryffindor tower by now of at the Head's dorm." She replied as she stacked up bottles of herbal and medical potions to a cabinet.

It was close to midnight by the time Draco saw Hermione. "Hermione?" he knocked.

Finding the brown door unlocked, he welcomed himself in the room. He found her on the bed hugging her knees close to her chest. Eyes were red and puffy with cheeks flushed and tear stained. Before he could say a word, Hermione already spoke up.

"Do you really want to be entangled in the situation?" She asked.

Draco looked at her puzzled by her words.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confusingly.

"Draco, I'm pregnant." Hermione said without any hesitation.

Draco had to process what she had just said. "What?"

"Draco. I. Am. Pregnant."

"You can't be!" Draco was in total disbelief.

"Well I am!" She snapped back. "This," she pointed to her stomach. "Is yours."

Lucius Malfoy was on Draco's mind in an instant. He could already picture the nasty things his father could do to him. He could even be killed when he find out. Unless...

"Kill it." What Hermione heard was like poison coming out of the mouth of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, I can't-"

"Yes you can!"

"No, I can't"

"Yes!"

"No!"

By now, they were bickering like an old married couple.

"If you can't," Draco was holding his wand. "I can."

His knuckles turned paler at the tight grip he had on his wand.

Hermione's eyes turned glassy again, but held a determined love for the child.

"Don't even dare..." Hermione warned Draco.

But Draco has already neared the bed only to find Hermione already with a wand at hand ready to aim and fire at the trouble approaching. For moment, silence filled the room. They only stared at each other.

"If..."Hermione started, breaking the tense silence.

"No-" Draco stopped her from saying another word.

"I _only_ want you, Hermione. And not that..._thing_" Draco said.

"_He's_ not a thing!" Hermione said, slightly offended of Draco for calling her baby a _thing_.

"_He_?" Draco felt outraged. '_Oh, Merlin! Now this woman is counting on that this creature is a boy?_' he thought.

"Hermione you're crazy about keeping that!"

"He's not an '_it', _Draco." Hermione shot a mad look at him.

"If you don't want him, fine. It's ok with me..." '_Even though it's not_' Hermione added mentally.

"I respect you decision. But I want to keep him. I hope you would also respect my choice." She said.

Hermione looked down at the wand in her hands. "If you ever change your mind, I'm glad." She forced a smiled and fought back the tears that were filling her eyes once again. "I'm not forcing you to do so, Draco."

"Hermione-"

"I'll give you time to think about this, and if ever you've made up your _real_ decision, tell me" She looked up at him with tears now rolling down her cheeks with a smile.

Draco was in his room right after their conversation. He could see her determination of going on with the pregnancy, and they was she defended it whenever Draco called it '_it_' or '_thing_'. She gave him time to think about it. What was there to think about?

All babies just eat, cry, poo, pee then sleep! And that's basically it!

But there was more than that. There would be another mouth to feed, the expenses for everything needed like appointments to the doctor, clothing, medicines (if ever needed) etc...

Draco was only looking at the _negative side_ of having a child.

His eyes then moved to his Quidditch uniform then a clip he saw in his head...

_A small blond boy giggling with a smile that could brighten anyone's day. He was running around a garden that was filled with white roses trying to catch a familiar snitch. He laughed as he caught it and ran to what seems to be a pair of arms that belonged to a taller and an older blond._

Draco smiled at the mini clip. He could teach _him_ Quidditch.

He _would_ let the child experience what he had never felt when he was kid


	8. Decisions, Miscarriage, Too Late?

**Enjoy!**

Waking up, Hermione sat up only to be greeted by dizziness. The bright lights to blinding for her. The fat orange cat purred its way between her am and waist.

"Hey Crookshanks." Hermione greeted. It purred in reply.

Hermione climbed out of the bed and stood in front of the full length mirror.

"How many days has it passed?" She asks herself as she examined her abdomen. There was still no sign of a big belly anywhere. Sighing, she went out to the bathroom to get ready because today, she'll be making up for all the classes she's missed.

Once Draco heard the running water, his eyes flew open. Only last month they've enjoyed themselves in each other's arms and now, everything was out of place that they've been practically ignoring each other. He and Hermione have broken up and there was a kid on the way.

"ARGH! Draco! What are you doing to your life?" He groaned.

During morning's meal, Draco would watch Hermione from a distance, having no guts to talk to her. Lunch would pass without the two heads even smiling at each other. A lot of people have noticed this.

During dinner…

"Draco, you have to talk to her." Blaise Zabini tried to encourage his friend into talking with Hermione. "She's not looking good day after day" Blaise observed. He watched as Draco inhaled, is chest rising then slowly falling down to a sigh. His eyes flickered to Hermione. Her quill making scratching noises, dark circles under her eyes stating that she hasn't gotten any sleep. Her nose almost touching the parchment as her eyes were practically glued to it in concentration.

From the looks of it, she's been dragging herself on her studies lately that it looks like she's forgotten herself and the growing human being inside of her.

'_Hermione_' Draco thought, remembering the soft curls that he thought were full on tangles and those cute pink lips that here truly soft and kissable, and the brown eyes that were truly beautiful.

It was nearing their graduation day. As Hermione examined herself in the mirror, she could already see a small bump. Crookshanks twirled between her legs, meowing.

Hermione kneeled down and scratched the cat just behind the ear. "What am I going to do?" She asked.

Just then a knock on the door. The girl's heart skipped a beat.

When she opened the door, the blond Slytherin boy came into view.

"Um…Hi" he greeted.

"Hi" She greeted back.

"We're going to have a meeting later after classes." He informed.

"Oh, ok." Hermione nodded before closing the door, feeling disappointed.

"Draco, you idiot! You stupid moron!" he scolded himself when he got to his room He felt like beating himself up because he was already giving the opportunity to talk to her about his decision and he walks away from it!

The meeting only talked about the graduation about tasks they would be doing during that day's event. They would be practicing today to finish early.

Some students were all so excited to leave school while others felt like crying because they'll be missing the adventures Hogwarts has given them. They wished they could go back in time to when they were first years to enjoy it again.

"By the time I say 'They', you will be falling in line at the right side of the stage…" McGonagall instructed the students as she points at the flights of stairs on the right side of the stage.

"Bloody hell…"Ron muttered.

"What time is it?" Harry asked. "10:45 pm" Hermione answered.

"Hermione, shouldn't you be I bed?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but there's the practice going on and-"

"But the baby?" Ron reasoned out, quite too loud to make a few heads turn their way. Hermione looked down, embarrassed with her cheeks tinted with a faint pink.

"Sorry…" Ron apologized at the interruption. Hermione glared at him as well as Harry when the few people turned back to listen to the professor.

The finalization of practices was today and tomorrow will be a rest day and preparation for the big event. Walking down the hall, the Golden Trio made their way to the Great Hall.

_Abortion is…_

_One more heart that was stopped_

_Two more eyes that will never see_

_Two more hands that will never touch_

_Two more legs that will never run_

_And once more mouth that will never speak._

Hermione read an introduction in a book she was reading about parenthood.

She bit the apple she's been holding, loving the sweet delicious syrup of it,

The cravings she had were different from time to time and of course this was normal according to a parenting book she read.

"I am going to miss these." Ron sighed as he looked around the Great Hall

"I second that" Harry agreed, chuckling.

The last day of practice came.

When it was time for the line where Hermione was to stand up, a sudden wave of dizziness washed over her. It was good thing that her two best friends had a secure grip on her before she could fall back down on her chair.

After they have received their make-believe diplomas, they returned to their seats.

"What happened?" Ron asked Hermione, a worry look on his face.

"I got a bit dizzy" she answered burying her face in her hands.

When the rest day came for the graduating class, only the first year to sixth year students were seen in the morning at breakfast.

Almost half of the day, the Head girl stayed in her room fast asleep. Meanwhile, Draco would secretly peep through Hermione's door and watch her sleep. He could see a month old bulge showing off the tank top Hermione wore. Draco quietly closed the door and walked away.

"I'm so excited!" Lavender giggled. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

The Golden Trio were feeling sentimental about leaving Hogwarts. But they could visit Hogwarts anytime right? And it is going to be an adventure once you graduate.

"So, have you talked to her yet?" Blaise asked.

"Yes…" Blaise gave a happy grin but it then disappeared when Draco added, "…Only to tell her about a meeting."

"I'm hoping you will talk to her sooner about that decision of yours." Blaise said, patting Draco's shoulder before heading out of the Great Hall. '_I hope you talk to her now, Draco. I don't want Granger or you to go through the same thing my girlfriend and I did._'Blaise thought to Draco as he left the Great Hall, remembering that heart breaking memory of his.

"_B-Blaise…H-help" Paige, Blaise's girlfriend for 2 years stuttered. Paige Lee is one of the top students of Hogwarts, a sixth year student who was sorted into Slytherin in her first year._

"_Paige, what's wrong?" He asked as he held her hand that clutched her 3 month old bulge, forgetting the arguments they just had a while ago._

"_It-it…hurts…" Before Blaise could reply, red liquid was trailing down her legs. From the thighs, the blood crawled around and made its way down to her calves and to the floor._

_Blaise later found out that she was sent to St. Mungo's after he rushed her to the infirmary. And after 4 days, they declared her dead because she did not take the miscarriage too well that she was in a state of shock. She wouldn't eat or even communicate to Healers. She would just stare at an empty space._

_Her brain disfucntioned and her heart stopped beating. She followed Blare, the daughter of Paige and Blaise to the afterlife._

Blaise shivered at the memory, regretting fighting with her that later resulted to the death of both ladies. He didn't mean for both of _his_ girls to die. Blaise felt like crying as he walked the corridors.

Draco looked at the leaving figure of Blaise then back at Hermione. 'Tomorrow will be the day' Draco thought.

"My stomach doesn't show?" Hermione asked, already in her graduation uniform, as she looked at the mirror.

"No." Ginny answered with a smile.

"No as in it does show or no it doesn't show?" Hermione asked, making sure.

"No as in it doesn't show. Don't worry about it." Ginny replied chuckling at the conscious Hermione.

"Good" The Head girl sighed. "Ready?" Ginny smiled at the nervous girl. "Yes." Hermione nodded.

Receiving diplomas with a shake of the hand with the head master and a bow at the crowd makes oneself proud of finishing and accomplishing every requirement.

Sad and happy smiles filled the venue. The farewell party (part 2) was now on going at the Great Hall. Chairs and tables were filed with parents and students eating, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Draco's heart was pounding. He was looking for Hermione through the crowd of students, professors and parents outside of the Great hall. _Where in Merlin's name is Hermione?_ He thought, scanning the room for any signs of her.

Just then, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came into view. Draco walked up to them.

Before Draco could even greet and congratulate his fellow graduate, Ron already spoke up.

"What do you want, Ferret boy? Come to have a last insult?" Ron had a sour look as he glared at the Slytherin.

"I was just looking for Hermione. Have any of -" He was cut off by Harry.

"Why? So you could crush her heart into little pieces again?" Harry Potter kept himself calm but in the inside he was raging mad. "I don't want to see her cry again. She _is_ suffering enough."

"What do you mean? Where is she?" Draco felt panic.

"She's back in the Heads' dorm." Ron answered.

"Thank you." Draco replied. But before he could even turn back, Ron spoke up. Calmer this time.

"Malfoy, before you leave, I just want you to know that I still love her and I don't want seeing her like that. She's never been like that especially to a boy. You're very special to her, you know. Take good care of her or you'll rue it."

And like that, Draco left the two Gryffindor.

Draco ran up the moving staircases until he reached the portrait with the wolf. "Congratulations Head Boy Draco." The wolf congratulated. "Seer Charm" Draco spoke the password. The portrait opened and he ran inside calling out Hermione's name.

Just when he entered the common room, Draco saw specks of red on the flesh coloured carpet of the common room. _Oh no…_ Draco thought as he saw the drops of blood trailing up to Hermione's room.

Draco ran to her room and when he opened the door, he was filled with regret, worry, fear and hurt.

Hermione was holding on to the footboard of the bed for support as her hands clutched her stomach.

Blood was now trickling down her legs. And before he knew it, she passed out.

"Hermione!"

**OK, so I think this is the longest one I could make. it's a cliffhanger. I am so sorry :( But I am already making the next :) Oh and I'll be showing you the picture I found for the story. I'll be posting it on my profile so go check it out :) Thank you for the reviews by the way! **


	9. Safe, She Loves Him!

**Author's note: First of all, I would like to say sorry for not updating for how many days now. It was because I was confined in the hospital and I couldn't access Fanfiction on the laptop so I just made the story longer. I am still hoping that you're not getting bored about the story. Sorry if any errors are found. So anyways, I hope you enjoy **

"Hermione, please wake up." Draco carried Hermione bridal style before apparating to St. Mungo's.

_Pain was what Hermione felt once she stepped in the Head's common room. She was making her way to her room holding on to whatever there was to support when another pain hit her in the abdomen. Then she suddenly felt warm liquid trickling down her legs, leaving traces on the floor on her way up to her room. _(A/N: it's not the usual flights of stairs. Only the short two to three steps.)

_Once she reached the bed, she felt another pain. She held on to the board at the foot of the bed._

_Hermione pushed aside the pain she was currently feeling and the scent of blood she smelled because the thought of losing the child she is carrying brought tears to her eyes. She could envision a little blond boy running into her arms. This was what she wanted. The boy alive, breathing and with a smile on his face. He would look more like his father. Father. Then at the thought of Draco being the father, Hermione managed to smile a weak smile._

_Draco..._

_Platinum blond silky hair, beautiful steel gray eyes, strong built muscles built by Quidditch practices._

_Hermione missed him. She remembered his strong arms wrapped around her making her feel the comfort and security she needed._

'_Draco!' Hermione's heart screamed for him. The pain was becoming unbearable for her._

"_Dr-Draco..." she managed over her whimpers. And as if Draco heard her, Hermione heard the portrait open and heard her name being called. Footsteps rushed to her direction and in came Draco Malfoy._

_He had a pained expression. Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes. And the last thing Hermione saw was Draco rushing to her before she blacked out._

* * *

><p>"How is Hermione?" Came the voice of the youngest Weasley. "I don't know." Draco replied, turning her direction, seeing a few people trailing behind her. After at least an hour, a healer came out.<p>

"She is now fine. The fetus is alright as well. Although I might advice that she should not get stressed too much." The healer said. "Oh, and you may go in now." The healer added with a smile, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway before leaving.

"Hermione?" Draco came in first. Hermione smiled once he laid eyes on the boy who came in the room. Draco enveloped Hermione in a tight warm embrace. Hermione felt teary-eyed. She felt the comfort and security once again that only Draco could give her. She was back in the arms of the boy she loved. "Hermione, I am so, so sorry" Draco felt so bad at what happened to Hermione almost losing _his_ child. _Their_ child.

"Draco," Hermione called over the boy's apologies. "No, Hermione. This is all my fault." He said, looking into her warm brown eyes.

"I should've told you earlier that I wanted to keep _him_. That I want to go through it with you." He wiped the tear that came rolling down Hermione's eyes.

"If I wasn't such a stupid git, all of this wouldn't happen."

The room fell silent. Hermione brushed her lips to his feeling the warmth of his lips. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Well it's about time!" The quietness was cut off by Harry grinning and a giggling Ginny beside him. Ron came in and soon enough, some professors entered as well.

"Oh, dear child. Are you alright? Nothing hurts?"

"None, professor. I'm fine." Hermione answered her head mistress.

"Hermione" Ginny sat at the chair on the right of Hermione's bed. "How are you? We were so worried." Ginny gave her friend a hug. "I'm fine now." Hermione answered.

It was almost summer. The 7th year students are having both negative and positive attitudes about leaving. You always get the feeling of going back in time and reliving the younger years. But of course, we must always look up to the future for the challenges and rewards that look down at the past with mistakes and feelings of regret that pulls you down. Like a book once said, '_I like the dreams of the future rather than the history of the past_'

"So..." Draco started, looking at the girl beside him. "What do you want do you want to do once we get out of this place?" He smiled.

"I still don't know." She sighed, looking down at the bump and gently rubbing it. "Do you?" It was her turn to ask him. "Not yet actually." He answered.

They sighed. There was a moment of silence.

"Draco, what will your parents say when they find out about the baby?" Hermione asked, looking a bit worried that Lucius will might as well Avada both her that the kid. And Narcissa, well, who knows. Maybe she'll even accept _him._ Either way, she is still concerned about it.

"Mum will love him." Draco smiled, overjoyed at the sight of a grandson with his grandmother together. Hermione seem to smile but then it was back to her worried look. "And Lucius?" She asked again.

"Father will just have to accept the fact." He said. "All the things I want are already beside me" Draco added, placing a hand on the baby bump and planting a kiss on her temple.

"Right now, you need to go to bed, Hermione." Draco stood up. "Why? It's a Saturday tomorrow. We don't have classes." Hermione tried to protest, but Draco was already helping the pregnant teen up from the couch.

"That's right." He replied.

"Then why are we going to bed? It's only quarter to 10." Hermione really didn't want to go to bed. She wanted to stay up and talk about all the possibilities that could happen when little Malfoy junior comes out. Maybe they could even talk about what they would be naming him.

"Well because tomorrow is the day we go back home." He said. "And it is not good for the baby to be staying up." He added before escorting Hermione to her room.

"Are those the last of it?" Hermione asked. "Yup." One prefect answered.

"All are ready here." Said another. "OK then. Let's get in." Hermione and the other prefects, who escorted the rest of the students in the train, boarded in.

While in the Heads and Prefects part of the train, Draco and the others managed to get everything organized. "Everything is set and ready to go." At that, all students felt the train start to move. They could already hear the engine outside the window.

By the time they arrived, it was already afternoon. A lot of parents were already waiting outside. All were excited to be reunited once again.

Looking out the window, Draco could already see his mother. Narcissa Malfoy was usually the one to be greeting Draco a _welcome back_. Hermione has already spotted the Weasleys outside.

"Owl me." Draco smiled, cupping her cheek and placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Mistress Malfoy and Young Master Malfoy." One House elf greeted as The Lady Malfoy came out with his son trailing behind her out of the fireplace and into the old dark, dull Manor. Draco heard his mother ask the house elves to prepare an afternoon meal for him while he went upstairs to his room.<p>

All the things are still in place like it was before he went to Hogwarts for his seventh year.

While Draco unpacks, he thinks of any good explanations or words to put together to tell his mother of his current state. There was a _pop_ heard behind him. A house elf has already brought him his meal. "Young Master, food is served." It said before leaving the room.

After his things were back to its rightful places, he ate. Food helped a bit to his thinking. Now, all he needed was the courage to tell her about it. Then he suddenly thought his father. What will he say? Will he _do_? A heap of questions were bothering Draco at the moment.

* * *

><p>"How is the baby, dear?" Molly Weasley asked, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Well, it's getting a lot heavier actually." Hermione gave a chuckle. Molly replied with a grin.<p>

"Your parent will be here any minute, Hermione," Molly said. And just like that, Hermione's parents did was ready to take the girl home.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Nope. Not yet actually." Hermione answered with a slight frown forming on her lips. She really wanted to talk about the baby names with Draco last night when they were still at Hogwarts in their common room. "We haven't talked about it." She added.

"Well then, we'll just have to wait if it is a boy or a girl to make the choosing of baby names easier." Mrs. Granger said. Hermione felt like a little girl again as her mother placed a kiss on her cheek then on her forehead before closing the lights. Hermione's father blew a kiss before closing the door. Hermione's eyes closed ready to be taken in by Slumber.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was walking down the halls of the Malfoy Manor to Draco's room. When she opened the door, she was surprised that he was already up at this time of day. Usually, her son would be still sleeping right now and will be waking up at lunch time.<p>

"Anything bothering you, Draco?" She asked, walking in her son's room to sit beside him on the end of the bed. She could see that he hasn't been sleeping well just by looking at the dark shadows under his eyes. Draco shook his head _no_. He was not yet ready to tell her about Hermione and the little Malfoy.

"Are you sure?" Narcissa placed a hand on his arm.

"Yes, Mother." Draco nodded.

Narcissa placed a kiss on Draco's temple before heading out. But before she was completely out of the door way, Draco called her. She looked back at him.

"Do you know the girl I was with in the train?" He asked.

"Yes. Hermione Granger." Narcissa said. "I am guessing that the two of you are getting along _well._"

"Yes...Well, The thing is-"

"She's pregnant." Narcissa said.

Draco looked surprised. How in the world would she know that Hermione was pregnant? Oh, right. Pansy.

"And it's -" Draco continued but was cut off again.

"Yours." Narcissa finished for him with a slight smirk.

"And-"

"You love her."

That's when Draco started to tell her the _whole_ story.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, its fine." Narcissa chuckled over her son's stories.

"You're not mad?" Draco asked. _Of course she isn't mad, you git! She's practically smiling and chuckling!_ He thought.

"Draco, I am most certainly not mad." Narcissa said giving him a hug.

"I thought you would never find you _true_ love." She said, hugging him tighter.

"I thought I would never be a grandmother and have a grandchild to take care of." She added.

Draco's brows rose in confusion. Pulling away from the hug, he looked at his mother puzzled.

_My mother wants to be a grandmother?_ He thought.

"Mother, I am only 17. I still have a few years for this to happen to me" Draco said.

"Still!" Narcissa once again enveloped his son, ignoring what he has said.

"Wait, aren't women...your age...usually get um kinda bit upset when they find out that they are going to be grandmothers in a matter of months?" Draco asked, observing the ladies her mother met when he was still younger and talked about this stuff. "Well, most women don't care, Draco." She said. "I am so happy for you!"

She actually liked-no not liked. _Loved._ My mother _loves_ the Malfoy junior!


	10. Predictions, Spaghetti, I object

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. so Here's the next one. Enjoy! hopefully, you'll forgive me if any errors are seen in the story...oh well... :)**

Waking up, Hermione felt hungry. When she looked at the clock, it read 5:31 a.m.

Frustrated at the strange wave of hungriness she felt, she walked downstairs quietly, careful not to wake any of her parents.

She took an apple from the fruit basket, a small knife, and a chocolate spread. She starts to cut the apple into even pieces then dip then in a spoonful of the chocolate spread. Usually Hermione would hate the stuff she is eating but at the moment, it just really tasted so heavenly. Taking the rest of the apple slices and the chocolate spread, Hermione went up to her room.

She saw on her old study table with a quill and a parchment at hand. AS she ate, she wrote.

_Draco,_

_ How are you? I am missing you already even though it was only a day ago that we got separated. Have you told your mother yet? About the baby? I am hoping she will take the news well. Right now, as I write you this letter, your child is giving me weird cravings. We are going to a friend of my mother's later today to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl._

_We love you Draco!_

_With love,_

_Hermione and Baby_

Securing the letter on the owl's leg, Hermione charmed both her owl, Willow, and the letter to not get wet in case of any rain to come on the way to Malfoy Manor. Hermione watched Willow with her letter for Draco fly out the window and into the cold and still dark morning.

* * *

><p>A tired lightly tanned owl with brown colored streaks on its wings, tapped on the window, startling Draco from his reading.<p>

He immediately recognized the familiar owl.

It was Willow. Hermione's owl.

He opened the window and welcomed Willow in. Untying the letter from her leg then giving her a treat, Draco read the letter. He liked the way how Hermione has considered _his son_ at the end of the letter.

Draco then wondered how Muggles find out the sexes of their child(ren). Maybe he could ask this about Hermione.

_Hermione, _

_ I am so glad to hear from you._

_I am fine here, nothing much to do really. I missed you too. Mother has actually taken the news with much enthusiasm. She has, in fact, found out before I could even tell her..._

_She absolutely loves him. She was even glad to become a grandmother. Usually, I found women to be upset when they they're in the process of becoming a grandmother. They always say that it makes them feel old._

_What cravings is he giving you this time? The last was noodles and hot chocolate. _

_I love you both!_

_~ Draco_

After writing the letter, Draco tied it instead on his owl, Nightlock, having the thought that Willow might be tired and needed rest after a long time of travel.

Stroking the dark night shaded owl with bright baby blue eyes, Draco told him to bring it to the Granger's residence.

Watching as the owl flew away, Draco turned back from the window only to see an already sleeping Willow taking the owl stand from where Nightlock was before. Draco went back to reading, excited to read more of Hermione's letters to come later.

* * *

><p>"This is here is my friend Marie dela Cruz." Hermione was introduced to a women an inch smaller that her, slightly had tanned (but not to dark) skin and such glossy jet black hair.<p>

"Hello" Hermione greeted the lady.

"Oh, hello. You must be Hermione." Maria greeted back. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful young lady." Maria smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled back.

Maria instructed the Grangers to just sit down and relax at the family room while she will be gathering a few things needed to check the baby's gender.

When she came back, all she had was a pencil, a needle and a thread already hooked up to the needle.

Hermione has nervous. Her eyes widened. She never read about a pencil, a sewing needle and a thread being part of the determining the sex of the child.

"Now don't worry, darling" Maria assured her.

Maria took the needle then pressed it on the eraser part of the pencil.

So now, the thread is holding the [needle] and [it] is holding the pencil.

"May I have you hand?" Maria asked. Hermione hesitantly put her hand in Maria's. Maria turned it over and tried to find her pulse. While she did this, she told the story behind of the pencil, the thread and the needle being the sex determination of the baby while it is inside the womb.

This was a Filipino method in determining whether the baby will be a boy or a girl. This is used in the old ages in Philippines when ultrasounds weren't still known or weren't still invented in those days.

She also explained on how this method works.

"When this pencil hovers over a pregnant woman's pulse there are two movements the pencil will do." Maria said. "It is either circular, which means it's a girl or when it does a back and forth motion, it is a boy." She added.

Once Maria found Hermione's pulse, she had hovered the pencil over it. Then the pencil started to move. Hermione was surprised. Maria's hand was so still as the pencil moved.

"Well isn't it great." Maria smiled. "It's a boy!"

'_I knew it_' Hermione thought with a smile, glad to hear that she and her instincts were right.

_Draco,_

_It a boy! I can't believe my instincts were right! This is so great._

Before Hermione could attach the letter, Willow came tapping on the window. Just a while ago before they left, Nightlock came then now, Willow! Now she had two owls in her room. There was a letter attached to her leg.

_Hermione,_

_When are you available? My mother would like to meet you. Any chance that I could pick you up later after lunch?_

_~Draco_

Hermione thought for a while if ever there was something needed to be done. The ultrasound appointment was for 2 months more. The summer get together was a week away and there wasn't anything planned for the rest of the day.

Hermione went downstairs to the kitchen for some company while her mother reheated the spaghetti they ate. She read and sometimes told stories and answered questions her mother would ask while her stay at Hogwarts. They would laugh and sometimes giggle. It was a mother daughter bonding time. Mr. Granger was the one on duty today and had to be there in their dentist clinic.

"So, any troubles between you and blond boy during the first weeks of your pregnancy?" It was one of the questions Hermione's mother asked.

"Well we did have our misunderstandings and-"

Their doorbell suddenly rang.

"Well who could that be?" Mrs. Granger asked looking at the clock. It was almost 12 noon. They never really had any visitor at this time of day.

"I'll go get it." Hermione announced, standing up and walking for the door.

When she opened it, she was surprised. "Draco?"

He was smiling. "Hi, Hermione." He kissed her forehead.

"Hermione, who is it?" Mrs. Granger asked from the kitchen. But before she could answer, her mother had already walked out the kitchen. When she saw Draco at the door, she only managed an '_Oh_'. Hermione had closed the door once Draco came in.

"Hello, Draco." Mrs. Granger greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger" Draco greeted back with a smile.

"Draco, would you like to have lunch with us? We're having spaghetti." She invited.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"What's what?" Hermione asked a bit weirded out.

"That...That...stapegi? Spategi?" Draco guessed confused. Hermione and her mother burst out laughing. "You mean... it's..." Hermione managed between laughing.

"I mean what?" A cool and calm (and really confused) Draco asked.

"Draco its SPA-GE-TI" Mrs. Granger calmed down but smiled just the same.

"Oh, then why is Hermione laughing?" he wondered, looking at the girl beside him.

"It's -", Hermione inhaled a lungful of air before answering, "-nothing." She chuckled.

"OK, well, what's spa-ge-ti?" Draco asked. "It's noodles with meaty tomato sauce" Mrs. Granger informed. "That sounds delicious." He commented.

Once Draco took a fork of spaghetti, it tasted new to him. Delicious in fact, that Draco ate a few plates of it, commenting on how it was so appetizing again and again. He was full now.

"Hermione, what time do you think we should be leaving? Mother is expecting us after lunch time." Draco asked as he sat on her bed.

"In a few. I'll just get ready." She said before getting into the bathroom with the clothes she will be leaving in.

After several minutes, she was ready.

"Bye, mum. We'll be going now." Hermione said, kissing her mother's cheek.

"Where?" Mrs. Granger asked, looking at the couple who were already at the door.

"At the Manor." Hermione answered. "Oh. Right, right." The mother-soon-to-be-grand mom nodded. "Have fun." She added before they left.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the Manor, Hermione stopped on her tracks. Draco turned to her with a questioning look. "What's wrong?" He asked. Hermione suddenly remembered the last time she step foot in the manor in front of her. Draco felt her tense up at the sight of his some. Then he also remembered what happened to her the last time she was in here. Draco walked to her side, taking her arm and carefully pulling up the sleeve of her stylish jacket revealing the scar she got from his crazy so called aunt.<p>

He looked at her. Hermione grew back her arm and pulled down the sleeve and still tried to hide it.

"Look, Hermione." Draco started. "Don't worry. You're with me, remember?" He assured. She just nodded.

He held her hand as they made their way inside. When they came in it was quiet but then they heard clicking of shoes.

"Draco?" He heard her mother call as she made her way down the stairs.

"Welcome, darling. And you must be Hermione!" After hugging her son, Narcissa turned to the woman beside Draco and hugged her as well.

"Nice to see you, dear." She said.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Mafloy." Hermione replied.

"How is the baby? Is she fine? Have you eaten lunch already? There is some roast chicken at the kitchen." Narcissa babbled out.

"Mother" Draco called over his mother's talkativeness."Too much questions. She just got here. And _he_'s fine. It's a boy, mother. Not a girl"

"I beg to differ, Draco. But it is a girl." Narcissa protested still unaware of Hermione's meeting with Marie dela Cruz, and predicting the baby's gender.

"Mom, Hermione just found out this morning that it is a boy." Draco said. Draco knew that his mother really wanted a girl for a granddaughter at least, knowing that she was already getting old to be bearing a child if ever.

"Oh, really?" Hermione could hear the disappointment in Narcissa's voice.

Before Draco could answer, Hermione spoke up. "Um, you know, it was only a prediction. We don't really expect that it would really be a boy. There is only a 50% that it could be a boy."

Draco looked at her.

"I could prove her wrong. It would be a girl." Naricssa declared, taking Hermione's hand and walking towards the fireplace. "Mother, where are you taking her?" Draco asked.

"To St. Mungo's" Narcissa said. "Wait for me!" Draco called out behind them.

Hermione was seated at a hospital bed with Draco in front of her.

"Hermione, I thought you wanted a boy?"

"Yes, but-well...I could see your mother really wanted a girl. So I told her that there is also a possibility that it could be a girl." Hermione explained. She knew how Draco's mother felt when her mother and father wanted a boy but they got a girl. But of course, they learned to love her. Just then, a healer came with something in her hand. "Drink this." The healer said. It almost looked like water except it looked more like a carbonated colorless soda.

Hermione looked at the liquid in the small glass tube before drinking it. It had an after taste which surely disgusted Hermione. It was a good think that Draco had already gotten her a glass of water. "The potion's effect will take at least 2 minutes. So we'll just have to wait." The healer said before leaving.

When the potion had taken effect, Narcissa and Draco watched as the healer withdrew blood from where the upper arm and lower arm of Hermione joined. Hermione never liked needles. Whenever she was sick was suppose to be admitted to the hospital, her mother was always there whenever there were the withdrawing of blood or when the nurses needed her to be put on I.V.

This time, she had Draco. Hermione had him in a tight hug when she felt the needle. Her eyes shut tight. Draco just stood there and kissed her head, while she rubbed her back. Once the needle has been pulled out, the healer took a beaker which had a teal green colored liquid.

Once she had put the blood in the beaker, the teal green liquid mixed with the red blood then turned to a very baby pink powder color. Narcissa smiled at the delightful thought that she was going to be a grandmother of a girl. Hermione was surprised. She was very sure that she was going to be a boy. She felt a pang of disappointment. "I knew it." Narcissa said with a wide smile that reached from ear to ear.

She took a deep breath. She knew that it was impossible that it would be a girl and just a while ago it was a boy. These were only predictions because the baby would be 4 months old by then to know the gender.

Hermione still had hope though. The baby is now 3 months old (in the womb). 2 more days it would be 4 months and that meant that they would be going to the hospital for the ultrasound appointment.


	11. Twins, proposal, uninvited guests ?

"Don't forget to tell me the results, OK?" Mrs. Granger kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Be safe, Hermione. Make sure to secure and lock the-" Mr. Granger was cut off.

"Dad, don't worry. I'm not a little girl anymore, you know." Hermione smiles at him.

"Well, you'll always be my baby girl." Her father hugged her tight.

"_Our _baby girl." Her mother corrected peeping in from the door. Hermione's father joined her mother outside, ready to go to their clinic.

After eating her lunch, Hermione fell into a nap on the couch. She woke up by the doorbell afterwards. It was Draco. "Ready to go?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

Once at the Muggle hospital, Draco was quite curious about his surroundings.

"Right this was Ms. Granger." A nurse, taller that Hermione but smaller that Draco, escorted them into the ultrasound department in the hospital.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. How are you feeling?" Dr. Ruth Mendoza, a doctor for babies and pregnant women, greeted her with a smile. "I'm fine, thank you." Hermione answered.

"And the baby?"

"That baby is fine too."

"Good." The doctor nodded, already walking to a metal table and taking Hermione's hospital records.

"So I see that this is only your first child." Dr. Mendoza observed, looking through the papers in her hands.

"Ms. Hermione, may you please sit here and we will be getting started on the ultrasound." The doctor instructed Hermione to sit on a white bed beside a few monitors with screens and wires on them.

"Wait here while I'll be getting ready." The woman added before going back to the metal table.

Draco watched as the elderly woman rubbed a gel on the bare bump of Hermione then scrolled down on the stomach with the detector. Hermione and Draco watched as Dr. Mendoza found the heartbeat. Then at that moment, Draco felt confused. He tried to figure it out, but just couldn't.

"Um, Doc." Draco called. "Is it just me, or is the heartbeat echoing? And why is the monitor thing broken?" He voiced out his thoughts, pointing at the monitor showing a figure of a small baby with another heart. Was it really the heartbeat making that extra noise that Draco was hearing or was it just the audio playing with them? And what is up with the monitor? Is it broken?

"You're right." Hermione said, cocking her head to listen more.

"It is echoing. And there's another one!" Hermione sounded shocked.

"The heartbeat isn't echo-" doctor Ruth Mendoza said.

"Yes it is!" Hermione contradicted.

"If you may let me explain…" The woman said.

"It is not echoing because I am getting 2 separate heartbeats. And that little heart you see at its side is another heart from another child." She added, beaming.

'_Two? That means two babies! Hermione and I are going to have twins!_' Draco thought.

"T-twins?" Draco spluttered. It wasn't in their genes to have two children at the same time.

"Congratulations. You are having twins. And the best part of it is that they are fraternal twins!" The doctor rejoiced, as she strolled down Hermione's bump. Draco _IS_ going to be a father of not just one but two at once and that best part of it that it was a boy and a girl.

Hermione6 was still contemplating the idea that she was carrying twins.

"I told you it was a girl." Back at the Malfoy Manor, Draco's mother smiled proudly.

"Yes, mother. You are right at that part." Draco said, as he got a confused look from Narcissa as a reply to his comment.

"Because-" Draco continued, "-the other one is a boy. Hermione and I are having twins." Draco finished, putting an arms on Hermione's shoulder and drawing her closer to him.

Never in Narcissa's life-or rather, 'studies' have there been two Malfoys at the same time. This was the very first time in the Malfoy bloodline to even ever have twins. "This is unbelievable." Narcissa mumbled to herself with so much over-joyed smiles. '_This is the first ever twins in the Malfoy history._' Narcissa thought. It sounded so much grand that Narcissa was to arrange a party once the babies were born.

"There would be guests, ribbons, Oh! And the nursery room…" Narcissa babbles out her ideas for the party she was going to throw out. She pours out all of her thoughts about the welcome-to-the-world party once the twins were out to Hermione and Draco.

Hermione felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Draco, I'll be right back." Hermione whispered to the man beside him, trying not to interrupt his mother.

_Hermione?_ It was her mother

"Hi mum!" Hermione greeted.

_So, how did it go?_ She asked.

"It was good." Hermione answered

_What was the result? Is it a boy or a girl? _ Her mother asked.

"Both." Hermione answered.

_Both? You mean boy and girl? _ Hermione could heart the giggles in her mother's voice.

"Yes, mum. Twins."

"So…" Draco drawled as he and Hermione strolled down the Manor's garden. The evening sky was a cloudless star-filled blanket with a cool breeze. "So?"

Draco felt a bit nervous. He scoffed a smile. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked having the urge to smile a bit.

They came to a stop and sat down on the steps of the pavilion that was arched with roses of red and white. Occasionally, they would be lucky to find a pink rose.

"Hermione you know I love you, right?" Draco took her hand in his, as he looked onto those was brown eyes.

"And I love you too. But Draco is there something going on?" Hermione smiled but there was still worry in her voice.

"I don't want this child to be born out of wedlock." He said finally.

"You mean you-" Hermione tried to speak.

"Hermione I want to marry you." At first Hermione was surprised but her face kept calm.

"Hermione Jean Granger. I have always loved you. It pained me so much when we fought and I almost lost you and the babies. I know we had our ups and mostly the downs for the past years we've been to Hogwarts. I know this is tad bit too early to tell you this but, Hermione, will you marry me?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't think twice to kiss him answering him a yes, knowing that he had chosen a man responsible and loving enough to be with her forever. And to go through what ever trials life gives them.

"I love you" Hermione mumbled against his lips. "I love you" Draco mumbled back, recapturing her lips with his in another passionate kiss.

Draco stared at the finger of the girl beside him which held a silver band and a green diamond to top it all. She was asleep beside him, tired of all the surprises that just came all in one day. First the ultrasound results, and second, Draco just proposed to her. Then Draco thought that they should be planning for the wedding, they should be choosing the names for the babies and that there was Draco's mother's blow out party for his children.

Hermione mumbled beside him that he couldn't quite clear out. He just kissed the top of her head and adjusted, carefully not to wake her up of her sleep, to a more comfortable position.

Tomorrow might be a great day to start all the planned events mentioned.

"_Can you say dada?" Draco asked, stroking the rosy cheek of a child. "Can you say daddy?"_

_The child in front of him giggled before saying, "Daddy…" with a grin showing dimples on the cheeks._

"_Daddy…" The child in Hermione's arms mimicked her older twin brother. Draco had a grin plastered upon his face as he watched Hermione coo on the little girl in her arms. _

"_Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" The little blond boy in front of Draco started enjoying calling his father. "Mommy!" suddenly was heard in the room. They all looked to the youngest twin. She was giggling, hiding her face in the crook of her mother's neck then peeping out again then hiding again._

_The parents gave a chuckle while their son gave a pitched up giggle showing off two of his up teeth._

"Teal green or yellow green?" A woman, smaller than Draco with bronze hair, asked him.

"Hermione?" Draco called turned to face his fiancé.

Hermione had just finished talking with the people in charge of the arrangement of things for the wedding. "Which do you prefer?" He asked her as she walked up to him.

"Teal green?" Hermione answered hesitantly.

They were planning the wedding as it was insisted by Narcissa to go first for before anything else.

"I've never seen your mother this happy." Hermione told Draco as she watches the elder woman happily talking to people and occasionally chuckling with them.

"Yeah." Draco agreed. "She's never been this happy since father was sent to Azkaban." Draco felt their imprisonment lifted once his father was sent to the dungeons. Ever since that, their lives were much happier than before.

Draco and Hermione's voice were called, cutting them off from their conversation.

"Let's go to France later at dinner time for pasta." Narcissa's smile wasn't showing off the tiredness of their whole day of planning.

'_France? Dinner? Just for pasta?_' Hermione thought, surprised. Of course she was used to the high and mighty Malfoy name and riches, heirlooms and all that but to Hermione, she never really expected these. I mean…you are going to _France_ _just for pasta_ for crying out loud.

"What time are we going to get ready, mother?" Draco asked, already accepting the invite.

"Hmm…" His mother thought. "Maybe in a few minutes will do so we could head off by then so we can arrive there at exactly dinner time." She said before going back to business with people about the wedding.

"France? Just for pasta? Really?" Hermione sounded in disbelief. Draco was seated at the edge of his bed watching Hermione as she brushed her hair and tied it into a high ponytail, leaving a few that framed her face.

"Mother's like that when father's away." Draco said, standing up and walking behind Hermione.

"You should get used to it since you'll be with me in…" Draco thought for a while on when their wedding will be. "-3 weeks" He finished, smiling and placing a kiss on Hermione neck.

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder as Draco place his hands on her waist, kissing her cheek this time.

"Come on you two." Narcissa called from downstairs.

"Let's go." Draco took Hermione's hand and went out.

"Hermione, try to look straight forward and avoid other eyes." Narcissa said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her future daughter-in-law. Hermione just nodded in reply.

Hermione's hands naturally slipped in Draco's as they now started down a pavement to a restaurant famous for their pastas.

It was easy for Hermione to catch up with their walking because she was not in a dress that Narcissa was in. Hermione wore a knee- length dress that was a bit light in colour than Narcissa's and the dress was suited for her age. And she was also in comfortable flats.

Once inside, a waiter had led them to their table.

"This isn't Muggle Paris, my dear." Narcissa said as she saw Hermione's eyes widened when she saw plates of orders float to their respective tables.

Hermione had took off her hood and sighed in relief that the wizards and witches in Paris didn't stare in wonder on who was the girl with the Malfoys. '_But you can't be too comfortable or relieved because there are still chances that someone had seen you…_ ' Hermione thought.

"Draco, do you think someone saw me?" Hermione asked him.

"No, love." Draco smiled, sure of his answer.

"NO!" Lucius growled.

He threw the daily prophet at the wall.

**PUREBLOODS AND MUGGLE BORN?**

**What is the mother and son Malfoy doing with one of the golden trio? And what is that I see? A bump? Oh! And a ring at hand. What could this mean? A wedding in the mere future? And a little Malfoy?**

It was in bold print on the paper.

'_No half-blood will be a scion to the Malfoy riches._' Lucius thought with anger.

"Let's go, Afton" Lucius called a not so attractive owl. It's white-but dirty- feathers flopped up and landed on Lucius' arm with its sharp talons and eye –yes. Only an eye- made it look as if Afton had gone off into a war that made him look rugged.

They apparated not from the dungeons of Azkaban but from an unknown place that is watered by the venomous waters that came straight from the pits of Hell.

"Draco, it's not good luck for the groom to see the wedding dress before the wedding itself." Narcissa tried to drag Draco out of the room. "Especially when it's tomorrow!" She added.

"Mother, I can assure you that nothing bad will happen." Draco persuaded.

Narcissa sighed in defeat after her tries of getting him out. Draco Malfoy just watched as Hermione twirled around as the dress flows gracefully.

"Draco," Hermione called, as she turned to face him.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"I love you."

"I Love you too."

It was only hours before the big event. Draco got to his room and Hermione in hers. It seems as though in Draco's party, the men were relaxed and laughing while Draco was not. Every 5 minutes, he checks on the ring. He would ask his best man (Harry) if the ring is still there.

In the girl's room, everyone was busy with hair and make-up. By the time they were done, they first took a group picture.

The exchange of vows came. Draco went first.

He sighed.

"How do I start this…um…" He started sounding nervous.

"Marriage…" he finally said. "Hermione I am here not because I am supposed to be here or because I am forever trapped here…" He continued, "But because I would rather be with you than anywhere else in the world." He was almost done.

The audience were all smiled.

"Go Draco!" Once guest-probably a schoolmate- hollered, giving some encouragement to the groom.

"You are the first person I want to talk to when I wake up, the last person I want to talk to when I fall asleep and the one to share good news with and the once to be upset with. I love you Hermione" He finished.

The guests were clapping, some were whistling and some were wooing.

And now it was Hermione's turn.

"Draco," She started. "Wow. I don't know if my speech here will even stand a chance against yours." She chuckled and the guest follows along with the groom.

"I can't promise to fix all your problems. But I can promise that you won't have to face them alone." She took a deep breath. "Love birds are a special kind of birds at our world. These are the kinds that when one dies, the one left alive will get lonely and eventually dies because of heartbreak."

"It means that Draco, I can't live without you by my side."

"Aw…" The crowd chorused.

"The rings…" The minister called.

Once the exchange of rings was done, the minister said, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Draco leaned in as Hermione tiptoed. Once their lips touched, the crowd erupted to an applause. But fate took a turn and a blue streak of light darted for Hermione that missed an inch only cutting an inch of the veil. Dark clouds had swirled down to the ground.

Wizards and witches had wands up, ready to fight the uninvited guest.


	12. History Repeats itself, They're alright

**Author's note: **Thank you for patiently waiting :) So here's the chapter, and well…Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"What are <em>you<em> doing here?" Draco asked Lucius with disgust in his face. He had Hermione in his arms protectively.

"What, I am not welcome to my own son's wedding?" He laughed while twirling his wand in his hand. The deatheaters that were with him laughed as well. But when Lucius gave them glares, they silenced right away.

"What are you doing here?" Draco repeated angrily, holding Hermione tighter to his chest as his father walked forward, nearing them. Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe.

_How in Merlin's name was he still alive? _A lot of questions were circling in Hermione's head. Then she suddenly remembered that her parents were still here. She looked around in search of her parents. But all she could see in front of her were black and eyes that sent daggers towards them. _If only looks could kill._

She then spotted her parents just behind Harry and Ron who were apparently ready to go into battle.

"I am here to drop by and cleanse off the Malfoy bloodline." Lucius raised his wand and aimed at Hermione. "By killing her first." But before he could send out a curse at Hermione, Draco's best friend had already spoken.

"Expelliarmus!" Blaise took aim at one of the deatheaters.

Then the exchange of spells has begun.

* * *

><p>"Draco, we have to get mum and dad out of here." Hermione told Draco as they ducked a curse.<p>

"Blaise, apparate Hermione and her parents out of here." Draco told his friend. "Mother, you go to." Draco added before he joined the fight.

But a hand stopped him from going any further.

"Draco I won't leave you." Hermione's grip was hard. She held to him like a lifeline. She had tears blurring her sight. She blinked it away making them flow down her cheeks.

"Hermione, you have to." Draco said, wiping off the tears. "I don't want you or the children getting hurt." Before Hermione could protest any longer, he pressed his lips to hers. His warm lips felt delicious against hers. Draco pulled away too soon for Hermione.

"I love you." He said before she was pulled away from him by Narcissa who apparated immediately. Then Hermione was back inside the Manor. She was somewhere inside the Manor, probably at the very inside of the Manor.

* * *

><p>"Draco Malfoy" Draco turned to where the voice came from. It was Lucius Malfoy.<p>

"Crucio!" Draco didn't have time to avoid the curse and he immediately felt it.

Pain.

Pain was what he felt.

He felt like he was back in his childhood: Being locked up back in the empty, small and dark closet. Being crucio-ed for something he didn't do and getting cuts and bruises from the beatings. Draco could still remember his mother unlocking the chains that locked the closet where he was and she would treat every single aches he would feel.

Aurors have come. "Well it's about time." Ron said looking at them as they joined the battle.

Other invited guests have gone to safety to avoid any further injuries.

* * *

><p>"Draco will be fine, dear." Narcissa tried to calm her daughter-in-law. "He's a strong boy." She added, comforting the girl in white who has now ruined her make-up with salty and unwanted tears.<p>

They were in an empty room that had nothing to sit on. To Hermione, it was probably a ballroom where the lady Malfoy held grand New Years' balls or other occasions.

"I have to be there." Hermione suddenly stood up from the floor, wiping the tears and smudging some of her make-up and was about to apparate back, but Blaise was there to stop her. She struggled to get free.

"Hermione, honey. Please listen to Narcissa." Hermione's mother said, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

She suddenly stopped her struggles.

They heard laughing. It wasn't rather a friendly laugh. It was more of a psycho and mental laugh. The laughter sent shivers down Hermione's back. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. That laugh was the last thing Hermione wanted to hear right now.

"Hello, Cissy." A woman entered the room.

"Bella…" Narcissa could only manage a whisper, shocked at the sight of her still alive. When Blaise was about to apparate again to a much safer place, Bellatrix was there and pulled Hermione and Narcissa away and only noticing this when Blaise and the Grangers have arrived to the Grangers' residence.

"Bella, please, please!" Narcissa shouted over the screams of Hermione and the laughter of her psycho sister. She pounded her fist against an invisible barrier that trapped her on a corner.

"Isn't it time for me to finish you off, Mudblood?" Bellatrix said, before retracing the letters M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D on Hermione's arms, only this time, deepening it and making for blood trickle out and adding more Cruciatus curse to it.

* * *

><p>Draco stood up from the ground. He was just recovering from the Cruciatus curse he received. His father was nowhere to be found. There was shouting everywhere. <em>Maybe this is the bad luck mother said when the groom will see the wedding dress of the bride before the wedding itself.<em> He chuckled at that thought. But he shoved it off because now was not the time to be fooling around.

_Something isn't right here._ Draco thought. Something was oddly out of place. The wedding ring he wore felt suddenly cold. It's charmed actually-letting one know that the other was in trouble. And the ring was doing its job perfectly. Hermione was in trouble. The ring was rapidly losing its warmth. Draco's heart was slamming against his chest.

"It's Hermione." Was all Draco could manage to get out. "Go on. We'll handle this." Harry said before he went back to finishing off deatheaters and Draco apparating to the Manor.

Once inside, Draco's ring grew ice cold. "Hermione!" He called. "Hermione, where the hell are you?"

Then he heard the voice of his aunt. He ran to where the sound was coming from. Once he arrived at the ballroom of his mother, what he saw killed his heart.

Hermione was half-conscious, a puddle of blood was building up beside her from her arm. Her chest was barely moving and tears were flowing down her cheeks from were unblinking eyes.

"Ah, Draco." Bellatrix called, snapping his attention from his wife to his unworthy-to-be-called aunt. "I'm glad you could join us." Bellatrix laughed.

Draco had aimed at the woman and sent spells at her. Once he knocked her unconscious, he rushed to Hermione's side.

"Hermione?" He called repeatedly, as he cradled her against his chest. The ring suddenly had a spark of warmth. "Hermione, it's going to be alright." Draco said, wiping away the tears that were flowing down Hermione's eyes. Narcissa was freed from the barrier and knelt beside his son.

From the growing puddle, Narcissa gasped.

'_Hermione, I know you do not want to see this'_ Draco thought to Hermione, making her face hide in his chest and with that, he turned around and shouted, "Avada kedavra!"

Bellatrix fell to the ground and soon her reflection upon Hermione's puddle of blood disappeared with her. Narcissa didn't look back at Bellatrix' corpse and just concentrated on Hermione, trying to heal her.

* * *

><p>"…the babies?"<p>

"Well, Mr Malfoy, I don't know what to say."

Voices. Voices that was apparently interrupting Hermione's sleep.

"The babies are…"

Then Hermione heard a cry

"They are in a very…condition"

_What? Why was someone crying?_ Hermione thought suddenly. _What did he say? What was wrong with her babies? Are they alright?_ _Had we won? _

A million questions were flooding Hermione's head that made it hurt. She felt her wince at the pounding of pain on her head.

Draco was having a conversation with one of the Healers. His mother was crying tears of joy that the babies were alright and are in perfect condition. At the corner of his eyes, Draco saw his wife move. Her brows were furrowed as if she was annoyed or mad at something. Excusing himself, he left the healer to talk with his mother.

"Love?" he called her, caressing her cheek. "Hermione?" He called again. The warmth on his ring was enough to let him know that his wife was alright.

Hermione felt a comfortable warmth on her cheek. She turned to that direction. She heard her name being called. She tried to open her eyes only to be welcomed by a bright light. It hurt her head. Her eyes blinked several times to get rid of the blurriness that blocked her sight. Once her eyes were more comfortable of the light, her eyes met a pair of silver grey eyes.

Draco. He had a smile on his face.

"Draco?" Hermione called. She wanted to be sure that this wasn't just a dream. She reached a hand and placed it on his cheek. She smiled. Then she was in his arms right away. Hermione felt new tears building up in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm glad you're ok." Draco said and hugged her tighter, never wanting to let go.

When she pulled back she asked him, "Are they ok?" Draco knew who Hermione meant by '_they'._

"The kids are fine." Draco answered. Hermione smiled then Draco pulled her to a kiss.


	13. She's awake, That Gesture, Deja vu,

**Author's note: I have a feeling like I am the only author who gives long titles for a chapter (Just saying…) Have any of you readers have watched the Hunger Games? You might see Thresh (his name only) of District 11 from Hunger Games here in this chapter. BUT it is not a crossover. I repeat, NOT A CROSSOVER. I just simply wanted him here because I can't think of anyone better to be that character here and…well…also because I just watched the Hunger Games with my friends and IT WAS AWESOME! Although I feel like there's some scenes there that needed more of that something and that something I don't know. I really do like the book better. But of course you can never go wrong with seeing it there before your eyes moving with pretty pictures…haha :))…ok…so anyways Draco here might be a slight OOC(in my opinion, I don't know to you though…) but other than that, I hope you'll enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Mrs Malfoy." A Healer, a girl Healer who was as tall as Narcissa (only chubbier), greeted her once she and Draco pulled away from their hug. "We're glad you are now awake. How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile.<p>

"I'm fine, thank you. Just a bit dizzy I guess." Hermione answered, pressing her hand on the left side of her head where the pain was located.

"Well I'll be getting you something to get rid of it. It may be an effect of the other potions they put in you and the fetuses." The Healer said before excusing herself out of the room to get that particular potion.

"Hermione I am glad you are okay now." Narcissa hugged Hermione tightly before pulling away and kissing her temple like she was her _real_ -and not just by law- mother. "Draco was worrying so much." Narcissa turned to his son who just smiled.

"How long was I unconscious?" Hermione asked them.

"Probably 48 hours." Draco answered.

"They said that they were going to do an exercise for you in the coming days." Draco informed of the plans of the Healers.

"Why? What for?" Hermione asked.

"Well…remember the Crucio Bella gave you?" Narcissa asked. Hermione did remember. How could she not forget? But that memory made her wince once more just by thinking of it. She only nodded.

"It may have paralyzed your legs temporarily, dear." Narcissa explained to her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hermione's legs were paralyzed? That wasn't right. She didn't read any after effects of the Cuciatus curse that results into paralyzed legs. What if she couldn't walk again-wait, Narcissa said that it was temporary right? But what if it wasn't? She can never be able to walk. Before Hermione became more panicky, Draco called her attention, snapping her off to reality.

"Don't worry, Hermione." Draco calmed her down. "They said that it is temporary" Draco repeated what his mother said. "And the healers said that you're already recovering very well." He added. "You were one of the lucky ones who just arrived her in St. Mungo's in time and got treated immediately."

Hermione just nodded, understanding her state.

There was silence for a moment before Narcissa broke it. "Any names for the little ones yet?" She asked happily with a clap of her hands.

"We haven't actually discussed any." Hermione asked a bit ashamed that she has totally forgotten the choosing of names once they knew the sexes.

"So any ideas?" Narcissa asked again, excited to pick a name for her grandchildren.

They all looked at each other for a while and then the door opened and the girl Healer was back with a small bottle in her hand.

"Mrs Malfoy this is a potion," the girl handed Hermione the bottle. "This is relieve you from the dizziness you are feeling."

Thanking the Healer, Hermione downed the liquid and waited for the aftertaste that always tasted foul in her mouth but then, nothing came.

Making sure Hermione was fine and that the potion worked before she made her exit, the Healer asked her again if there were any changes to what she felt. Hermione nodded, telling her that the potion immediately took effect and relieved her from the pounding pain in her head

"Any ideas?" Narcissa asked again, once the Healer was out the room.

They thought for a while but nothing came up that fitted the growing children inside Hermione. They later let the issue go first hoping that some day before the time the twins came into the world; they have already thought a good name to give them.

* * *

><p>A day came that the Healers of St. Mungo's let Hermione do the exercise she was informed of that they made her walk at least a few rulers in a special room that were helping those same cases as hers was and that this will result into helping her legs recover more. Draco was always there to catch her when she falls. He would be there every step she took, giving her some encouragement that helped her walked a full 2 meters the third day they had let her exercise the muscles of her legs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Draco," Hermione tried to sit up only to be gently pushed back by her husband on the white bed.<p>

"No, Hermione." Draco said. "The Healers said that you should rest first."

"Draco, I'm fine. Really." Hermione protested.

It has been exactly 4 days since their marriage and the come-back of the dreaded deatheaters who apparently ruined all the day's events – Especially the reception part which affected Narcissa and the other personals that arranged the celebration after the wedding. (They really gave much effort to make the even unforgettable.) They even had to send apology notices to all guests including Hermione's parents about what happened. Thankfully, the guests didn't plant any anger on them, understanding their situation and still congratulating them on being newlyweds and some even sent _get well soon_ letters and flowers to the bride.

"Draco let Hermione sit up, darling. It is fine" Narcissa, with a smile upon her face, suddenly entered the room. Draco just sighed in defeat, letting go of Hermione's shoulders and helping her to sit.

Seeing that Draco looked rather famished, Narcissa told him to go get something to eat down at the cafeteria.

"But mother-" Draco tried to argue.

"No, no." Narcissa cut him off. "You must eat something before you get sick because of starvation. They have your favourite there. apples coated in chocolate." Then there was a snap at Hermione's memory.

"Wait, apples and chocolates?" Hermione asked. She looked at Draco who was seated beside her.

"Yes, apples and chocolates. Its Draco's favorite ever since he was 3 years of age. I bought one home for him because he was such a good boy that day." Narcissa smiled at that memory.

"So that's why…"Hermione smiled to herself.

"Why? What's the matter, love?" Draco asked Hermione, a bit worried.

"Well there was this one time when I woke up -_very_- early in the morning when I had this strange sudden cravings for apples and chocolates." Hermione explained, remembering that day when they first thought that the 'child' she was carrying was a boy.

"Well, well, well…" Draco had a smile on his face that Hermione thought was a bit seductive. "I must be rubbing off on you then..." Draco grinned before he brushed his lips to hers.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, stop that!" Narcissa scolded, feeling uncomfortable of being in the same room with lovers in front of her, who were going to snog senselessly.

"Mother I really don't think-" he tried to protest again, wanting to continue the kiss.

And this time, he only got a gesture he knew by heart. Arms crossed in front of the chest, the left eye brow up, a slight tilt of the head to the right and lips that say _Listen to me or else…_

Draco was surprised that up until his age right now that this gesture still sent shivers down his spine. Usually it was his father who used this to him when he tries to protest or argue with any of his father's commands back when he was a kid.

"Mothers know best, you know." Hermione just smiled at him. He kissed her goodbye and went out to the cafeteria to where good food was.

Once he was gone, Hermione giggled at his reaction when he saw his mother do that. And Narcissa just followed. "I thought he wouldn't remember that." Narcissa laughed with Hermione.

Once the laughter was silenced, Hermione sighed and Narcissa spoke.

"Yes, I get that feeling."

"Of what, I may ask." Hermione looked at her.

"Your husband: Overly protective and very much caring." She answered.

Hermione thought for a while if her mother-in-law was talking about Lucius Malfoy before has accepted the dark mark and became a loyal follower of Lord Voldy.

"Well you can't avoid that because they just love you so much." Narcissa added before they heard a knock on the door and a pair of emerald and sapphire eyes looked at Hermione's direction.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione greeted them happily as the boys came in the room and rushed to their best friend's side. "I am so glad the two of you are safe." Hermione said.

Then they pulled away from her and just looked at her.

"Aren't we the ones to tell you that?" Harry joked and chuckled with them.

"What happened to the Deatheaters? And the guest." Hermione asked.

"Well," Harry started. "The ones who survived are locked up in Azkaban and the other deatheaters who weren't so lucky are buried somewhere the Ministry knows. The guests are all fine." He finished.

Narcissa quietly made her exit, not wanting to interrupt the conversation between the golden trio.

* * *

><p>"…and then-" a knock interrupted the conversation between the Malfoys and Harry and Ron.<p>

A strong built man who had dark complexion that contrasted with the white uniform the Healers wore entered the room.

"Hermione, this is Healer Thresh. He is the one who's been changing your bandage." Narcissa introduced the man. And at that, Hermione felt her left arm heavier than her right. It was the first time Hermione noticed it because whenever Healer Thresh was there, Hermione would be fast asleep when he'll be changing it. After introducing himself, Thresh made his was across the room to the bed where Hermione was seated and began his job.

Carefully taking of the bandage, Hermione crinkled her nose at the scent of iron and stared down at her the cottony cloth that has dampened by the crimson colouring. She was used to it now especially during the war against the dark side. She has seen far more blood than this.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were watching as Thresh treated their friend's arm, feeling like it was being back in time and seeing her like this again with that word on her arm. It was a Deja vu moment for them. All of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so any suggestions for any names of the babies? I am thinking of some for girls (Antonette, Olivia, Sophie, Paige) for boys (Anthony, Ezekiel, Caleb, Jaymes)<strong>

**So apparently those names doesn't sound much Malfoy-ish. Can any of you give me any suggestions for a name?**

**thank you so much!**


	14. Appearance, Lucky, Their Firsts

**Author's note: This just may be the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**To SilverMoonPanther, thank you for the site. It helped me make up the names.**

**To all those who voted, thank you very much for doing an effort in doing so. To those who reviewed, I was very much inspired about your reviews and all.**

**To everyone who waited for the chapter, I thank you all for making me win the bet my friend and I made. Thank you very, very much.**

**I'll try to make more stories in the future.**

**So here it is! Enjoy!**

**P.S. This is not yet the end of the story ok.**

* * *

><p>Healer James, a man as tall as Draco with bronze hair and green eyes, smiled at the 3 people in front of him. "According to our chart," He started, flipping through the papers he had. "Ms Hermione Malfoy's recovery from paralysis is getting better than ever and that she may be discharged by the end of the month."<p>

They all smiled at the good news they received.

"For now, we will continue on your exercises," the healer told Hermione. "And add up more distance to it to help your muscles in getting more used to all the muscle work at the lower half of the body." And after that, the healer said good bye to them and made his exit.

Draco walked from the cabinet - that serves as for the clothing and other necessary things in the room that is occupied by a patient- to the luggage, already packing their things. It was 10 'til 12.

_The food will be here in a few_. Draco thought.

Hermione was now asleep again, still too tired from yesterday's activities. Draco has already been informed by a Healer that Hermione has already been discharged and may be able to go home later after lunch today. Draco had already signed the release papers of his wife that was brought in during his breakfast time.

The food arrived just on time, on a tray that was wheeled in the room. The tray hovered at the foot of the bed, waiting for the patient to awake. Draco moved at the side of the bed and with a kiss, he woke her up.

"Hermione," he kissed her as he gently shook her shoulders. Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, love. Time for you to eat." Draco greeted, as he helped her up and let the tray hover in front of her.

As she ate, he informed her that she man now be able to go home after lunch. He told her that after finishing her food, she would go get ready and they'll go home.

Before they left though, they were first given prescriptions for both Hermione and the twins to secure sure health to both of them. And after being given the instructions of any medicines that was needed to be taken in, Draco appparated them out of St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p>"Draco, I would really want to go home now." Hermione whined like a little girl while she tried to pry off Draco's hands that covered her eyes. "Where are we anyway?" She asked.<p>

"Just wait." Was all he said as they walked down a path that was surrounded by green freshly trimmed grass and wild beautiful roses that decorated the greens. Once they stopped walking, he let her see where they were.

In front of them was a big yet homey Mansion. It was like Malfoy Manor but without all the dark colors and dark histories in it. Hermione just stared in awe.

"We're home." Draco said, smiling at her as he led her inside.

And inside, they were greeted by a house elf named Zinzy. Hermione –_as everyone knew_- was all about the House elf's rights and freedom. Before she could react to anything about their rights and all, Draco already spoke up telling her that they were being treated fairly, being paid the right amount and not being abused. Hermione did not look convinced but she felt a bit ok that they-the house elves-were there to help in chores and that it felt like it was better than having none since they were having kids and that _kids_ _are_ a lot of responsibility and work.

"Draco,"

"Yes?"

"I have a question."

Draco nodded to her, telling her to continue.

"Wouldn't your mother get lonely at the old Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so." Draco said. "Actually, she said that it was fine. And she was concerned that you might be traumatized enough already from the events that happened back at the old mansion." Draco replied. Hermione just nodded, understanding the concerns of her mother-in-law.

Draco took Hermione for a tour of the Malfoy Manor the Second. There were lots rooms that Hermione had already lost track of count, a bit too distracted about the beautifully detailed designs that decorated the walls and doors of the mansion, and especially when they came to the library, in which, Hermione was ecstatic about.

They had their afternoon snack at the dining room. The other house elves have prepared for them a blueberry cake that had real bits of blueberries in them rather than the flavouring of the blueberries only that they enjoyed very much.

And after finishing their meals, they went back into the library.

Draco was writing to his mother about how Hermione very much liked the mansion-especially the library of course- while Hermione was reading a book on the other side of the room, seated in a in a comfy sofa. After finishing the letter, Draco tied the letter to his owl's leg and told it to deliver it to his mother.

After the owl flew away, Draco closed the window and turned around to find Hermione already asleep on the couch with the book to her chest.

Draco felt a smile on his face. He walked over to Hermione, knelt down beside and kissed her forehead before he got up and took her into his arms and headed for their room. Hermione unconsciously snuggled in closer at the warmth she felt.

Draco carefully laid her down on the big soft bed and tucked her in.

Watching her sleep, he replayed his past dreams he dreamt of while at Hogwarts.

Little soft footsteps heard running down the hall of their home, his son playing Quidditch with him of course and his daughter getting the highest grades alongside with her brother thanks to their mother's brains and getting all the attentions of how good they look thanks to him. He smiled, feeling proud at that thought.

The face in front of him was so peacefully and did not show any traces of the pain and struggles felt back in St. Mungo's. He knew just how strong the woman he married. Her chest, rising and falling because of her heavy even breathing. Her lips pink and soft lay straight and unmoving.

"Draco." He was suddenly staring into warm brown eyes.

"Sleep, Hermione." Was all he could say to her at the moment, seeing that she still lacks sleep since the Healers back at St. Mungo's tend to make some check-ups really early in the morning or very late at night to frequently check on her and the babies.

He kissed the tip of her nose and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He left the room, quietly closing the door behind him and heading back to the library for a little bit of some reading.

By 7 or so, Zinzy appeared with a pop.

"Dinner is ready, Master sir." She announced.

"OK." With a simple nod, the house elf disappeared.

Draco closed the book he was reading-which was what Hermione was reading a while ago-, stood up and walked back into the master bedroom.

"Hermione?" He called, opening the door, to find the bed fixed and the said girl gone. He called for her name again.

"In here," replied Hermione. She was in the bathroom, grooming her hair that was apparently messed up and all tangled from all those moving in bed.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked as she brushed away the tangles.

"Probably… 5 hours." Draco answered, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms over his chest. "5 hours?" Hermione repeated, still looking at the mirror and sounding surprised that she practically yanked the brush out of her hair. Hermione then scratched the part where she felt pain from the pull of the brush in disbelief.

"Surprised?" Draco asked, chuckling.

"A bit, yes." Hermione answered. She shouldn't be surprised because she should've predicted this. That she will be sleeping more than ever since she is pregnant.

* * *

><p>Hermione missed the home-cooked meals and not the hospital food that was served to her for the past weeks. After supper, they had a little walk at the garden at back of the mansion. Draco had forgotten all about the garden. Hermione gawked at just how simply beautiful her surroundings were. Pavilion in the middle, surrounded with flowers. The cut grass was decorated with more flowers.<p>

"Draco this is…" She trailed off, touching the carvings of the fine wood that was supporting the roof above them.

"I know." Draco simply agreed. "But wait 'till mother gets her hands on this. It will be more beautiful." He said as he walked from the end of the pavilion to Hermione, who was still standing at the entrance of the pavilion not yet done in staring and gawking at the place. He suddenly pulled her to the middle of the pavilion where on the floor of it was a painted flower. This was the heart of the garden. _Literally_.

He puts his hand of her waist, the other on her hand and started dancing with her. It felt rather enchanting to Hermione. In the middle, the moon provided them a spotlight. Hermione was stuck in the moment, having the feel that she is in one of the fairy tales her mother would tell her about when she was still little.

"I love you," Draco said, pulling her closer to him. The light twinkled in Hermione eyes, and for a moment, Draco fell in love with her all over again.

He leaned in and covered her lips with his. She responded to his kiss, her hands crawling from his shoulders to his hair and threading her fingers to his hair. They later pulled away breathing heavily.

"I am so glad that we're finally home." Hermione said and stifled a yawn while curling into a ball under the soft covers.

"I second that." Draco agreed, his voice echoing against the tiles of their bathroom.

"No more Healers interrupting our sleep." He added as he walked out the bathroom to their room only in green boxers.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk. He joined her in under the soft comforter and fell asleep with her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione was awoken from her deep sleep.<p>

"Draco," Hermione tried to wake her husband. "Draco." She called him again and this time, shaking his shoulders.

"Hermione." He was suddenly fully awake and worried. "Is something wrong? Are you OK?"

She didn't answer him immediately. Instead, she reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach. Draco suddenly felt a nudge. And then another one. It was their first time to feel the babies' kick. It was 5 months after all and the Healers told her that she should be expecting the kicking within the second week of the month. But she could not believe it would be this early. It had only been what? The second day of the month of May! Nevertheless, Hermione felt like crying tears of joy from the happiness she was feeling right now. Which she did. She blinked away the tears that were building up again and now had flown down her cheeks. Before even the last tear reached Hermione's chin, Draco had wiped it away with a kiss before capturing his wife's lips with his own.

This truly made them smile. Especially for Draco.

A grin was plastered on his face that may last all day. He loved the thought of being a father soon. Every kick _is_ indeed a miracle.

Hermione saw Draco's smile.

The kicking of the twins soon slowly disappeared. Hermione then rest her head back on the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>A mother becomes a mother once she finds out she is pregnant.<em>

_A father becomes a father once he sees his child._

-unknown

* * *

><p>"Have you given any thought?" Hermione asked Draco, snuggling closer to him.<p>

"To what?" He asked, draping an arm on her shoulder. They were sitting up on the bed, resting their backs on the head board.

"Names," Hermione answered, looking up to his eyes. "For the babies."

Draco and Hermione were having those 'us' times again in bed. Often talking about what they would be doing once the babies are out and about and other things that concerned about work and any business. This time, they were talking about names for the beloved little ones.

"I had a few." Draco replied with a smile.

"What are they?" Hermione asked.

"There's Hyperion. Then there's Ophelia and…" He continued on with names he had on his mind. Draco's family on the mother's side grew up naming their children after constellations and others, stars.

Draco still wanted to continue on that doing. It always felt unique to have been named after stars and their constellations.

"How about yours?" Draco asked Hermione for her list of names.

Hermione bit her lip and tried to remember the ones she had thought about.

"There is Scorpius, Paige, Skylar, Stephanie, Jaymes-" Hermione was suddenly interrupted by Draco.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? James? As in _James_ Potter?" Draco asked, hiding the unpleasant feel of having his son named after the boy-who-wouldn't- just- die. "I don't want him being-"

"Relax, Draco." Hermione calmed him, laughing a bit. "It's Jaymes with a _Y_." She added.

Hermione continued with her list of names, "Selene, Lyra, Theia then for the boys, there are: Ash, Draco-" Hermione heard Draco chuckle at that that made her smile.

By some time after lunch, friends of theirs came over. Ginny and Harry, Ron and a lovely girl named Clarisse, Blaise and surprisingly, Pansy Parkinson. At first, Hermione was kind of frightened at the thought of her being in the Malfoy Manor II. Who knows what she'll be doing. Hermione felt shaky at their first meeting. But they soon warmed up to one another and with others as well. And they were glad for Blaise that he had come into her life and somewhat changed her and soon enough, everyone was good with each one and there were no bad vibes going on.

* * *

><p>"How are the babies, Hermione?" Ginny asked, sipping her cup of tea.<p>

"Big," Hermione smiled, gently rubbing the top of her stomach.

"I could see your point there." Ginny laughed.

"They actually started to kick." Hermione added.

"Really? How does it feel? Does it hurt?" Hermione could see curiosity in Ginny's eyes.

"It hurts but not so much." She answered.

"When do they usually kick?" Ginny asked again.

"Mostly at night." Hermione replied.

Hanging out with a friend was what Hermione Granger- Malfoy needed.

"They're due on September. So I'm very much excited to find out when exactly in September." She said.

Having the thought that her little darlings would be welcomed to the world at her very birthday would just be the most special gift she has ever had.

"Ah," Ginny sighed happily, "They may be born on your birthday."

"My thoughts exactly." Hermione smiled.

"So, how is _Daddy_ Draco, anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Hermione started. "'Daddy' Draco is actually working out with his father's business."

"He's having a hard time learning all the ropes at his Lucius' work." Hermione added.

After having tea, both ladies went out of the café and had a short walk in the park. And soon, Hermione returned back home in time for an early dinner.

Green flame suddenly erupted from the fireplace, startling Hermione. She walked out of the library and then to the living room, welcoming a very tired and worn out Draco Malfoy.

Giving a peck on the lips, Hermione asked, "How was it?"

"Hard. Really, really hard." Draco answered before diving in for another kiss.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds because Hermione pulled away too soon that made Draco lightly groan.

"You should be resting, you know." Hermione reminded him.

Draco ignored her and dove in again for another try. But this time, Hermione avoided it making Draco sigh in defeat. "I will get that kiss, Mrs Hermione Malfoy." Draco stated, sounding threatening and demanding.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked them up to their room.

The kicking of the babies worsened by the each month passing. By the 8th month, Hermione was bedridden for spotting. The babies were mostly active at night time which gave Mommy Hermione a very hard time sleeping. She sometimes got cranky or easily irritated and occasionally emotional about simple things. But she knew all these were worth it in the end.

Meanwhile, Draco also had a hard time with his wife's mood swings, business, papers and other things containing work. He was still getting used to the complex business of his father, some partnerships and complicated transactions being made. He was still being trained to take up the company once his father's gone out of this world

When he had some spare time while he was out of the training in the office, he would try and reminisce the daily routine Hermione did before she was made bedridden. She would welcome him home with kisses and tight hugs that told him '_I missed you_'. And sometimes when work/training ended early, he would get the chance to join Hermione for supper.

* * *

><p>'<em>My beautiful Hermione<em>' Draco thought. He looked down at her beautiful face, never growing tired of it and still in awestruck at how this person in front of him managed to fight of Voldemort. Her curly hair was strewn across her pillow and a few strands lay on her cheeks. Draco gently pushed them away and stroked her cheek, listening to her deep, even breathing. He lightly put a hand on the bulge that was her stomach with their beautiful babies inside.

Not for the first time did Draco ponder at the thought of his daughter. His little girl would be around boys that were complete strangers to her once she turns 11 and is sent off to Hogwarts for her first year. Then Draco's thoughts then turned to his son.

Quidditch.

Yes, Quidditch. He would be a Seeker just like his father and soon would be the captain of the Slytherin team.

'_Yes, they will be both Slytherin._' Draco thought. But then he was reminded that they were also a Gryffindor. Part Slytherin, part Gryffindor.

'_Slytherindor?_' Draco chuckled in his head, making a smile appear on his face.

_What would they look like?_ Draco's thoughts drifted to their appearance. Would they have the blond hair and steel grey eyes or the warm brown ones of their mother? Would they look more like her, or him? Or maybe both. Draco sighed quietly. _Only time would tell._ Draco lay back on the pillow as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Draco woke up to his wife slowly sliding out of the bed because of her huge stomach. He got up and kissed her.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning" he replied, kissing her again. Hermione gave a giggle. Suddenly, her hand flew to her stomach.

"Ow!" She yelled in a whisper. The kicking of the twins appeared again.

"I just hope they don't have any anger management issues like you." Hermione rubbed the area where she felt a hard kick.

"I am well-known for tantrums back when I was a kid actually." Draco replied with a chuckle. Hermione playfully smacked him on the arm.

She was eating her breakfast when he suddenly heard her whimper painfully.

"Hermione?" When he didn't get a respond, he panicked. "Hermione, tell me what's wrong?"

Hermione cursed under her breath. Her voice was full of pain and strangely…excitement.

"Draco, I think they're going to make their appearance" Hermione suddenly stood up and Draco grabbed her hand.

"I better get you to St. Mungo's." He replied in a calm way.

* * *

><p>"Her water broke, Mr Malfoy. If she doesn't go into labour within 24 hours, we will automatically have to do a C Section on her." A healer informed Draco. "It is dangerous for the child to go any further and wait until their mother goes into labour and reach a full 10 cm."<p>

Draco tensed. His eyes widened at that thought of Hermione going through a C sec. Draco knows about what Hermione was mostly scared about. Needles were bearable to her. But surgical knives?

"We know that a lot of mothers are afraid to undergo a C sec, but we still have no choice in the end." The Healer said.

"Why is that?" Draco asked, curious and worried.

"Well, a while ago, we had done an ultrasound on her and we saw that one of the infants weren't in the right position for a normal birth. He or she is in a Breech position."

"What do you mean 'Breech position?'?"

"The delivery of the baby is with its buttocks or feet, rather than its head, emerging first."

Draco went home to get some things needed and happen to receive an unknown letter from an unfamiliar owl.

_Draco,_

_First and foremost, I love you and your mother, dearly. I am very proud of you. I truly am. I have now come to accept the terms of your choices in life. I am very sorry for all the pain and suffering I have caused you and your mother, and especially your wife._

_I know that you cannot easily simply forgive me and that this letter will not be enough. But I am willing to wait and I understand your state now._

_Send my apologies to your mother and Ms Hermione._

_Father_

_P.S. Congratulations by the way. I heard that your wife is pregnant with twins. Please do update on me about that. I would really want to know about my grandchildren._

Sliding the letter in his pocket, Draco got the last things needed and flooed back to St. Mungo's.

Hermione was, at the moment, looking pale and sick. She was asleep. A damp and cold cloth was on her forehead, and a machine that was monitoring both the babies' and the mother's heartbeat.

Draco was talking to his mother informing her about his father's letter that was recently received and filling her in with information the Healers told him about what they were to do to Hermione later on. The conversation suddenly stopped when they heard Hermione mutter something rather lowly.

Draco walked over to Hermione, thinking that she might be just dreaming. But she wasn't. She was awake and had heard their conversation.

"Draco, I don't want to go under a C sec." She muttered again sounding almost pleading, her sleepy eyes getting watery.

Draco sighed and leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I know, Hermione. I know." he told to her, stroking her cheek and wiping away stray tears that escaped her eyes.

She was looking pale and sick. There was a damp cold cloth placed on her forehead and a machine that monitored the mother and child' heartbeat.

When 15 minutes have passed and Healers have now come to the room.

Hermione's tears were continuously flowing down her face when they arrived at the Maternity Ward in which they would be preparing her for her operation. Their friends and family arrived just before she was wheeled in the operation room. They were giving her words of encouragement and some, comfort.

Inside the 'surgery' room, Hermione prepared herself with the help of some healers. The father-Draco- was the only one allowed to be with the patient.

"Mrs Malfoy, this will lessen the pain once we get started. This will absolutely have no effect on the child. Drink up." Said a Healer to Hermione, handing her a bottle filled with yellow liquid that almost looked like lemonade.

Once that was done, Hermione was helped back to lie down on the bed. There was a 'curtain' that covered Hermione's view while the Healers did what they are supposed to do. Once the potion took full effect, they began.

A bearable stinging pain flashed through Hermione's lower abdomen. Hermione bit back a whimper, biting her lower lip, almost making it bleed.

"It's going to be fine, Hermione." Draco told her, who gave her hand an assuring squeeze. He tried to wipe as many tears that came falling down Hermione face as he could.

"Yes…yes. There we go." Then everyone was silent as a baby boy cried when he was revealed to the world.

A beautiful baby boy appeared in the arms of one of the healers. The little wonder opened his eyes, revealing the steel grey eyes of his father. She- the healer- handed the tiny boy, who was wrapped in a blue blanket, to Draco.

Draco was now officially a father. He felt tears build up.

"Hermione, look here." Draco told her.

Hermione turned to her right to see a proud father with his son in his arms.

Then Hermione suddenly felt pain strike her yet again.

"You're not yet done, Ms Hermione." Pain ripped through her body. As tears and sweat streamed down her face, Hermione breathed in and breathed out fast.

"Good job, Hermione." Healer Stella encouraged. She was a close friend of theirs since Hermione's paralysis from the Crucio curse.

"The next one will just be absolutely-" Healer Stella was suddenly cut off, looking worried and panicked.

When a pale Hermione looked at Draco, who was apparently watching the Healers do their work, he mirrored the look of Healer Stella. He suddenly looked paler than usual.

Hermione heard a little choking. "Oh no." The Healer murmured.

Fear crossed Draco's face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Then all of a sudden, Hermione felt the room spinning.

"I-I feel dizzy…" Hermione informed the healers. One healer named Daisy came up to her left. Healer Daisy had put a wet cold cloth on Hermione's forehead to try and cool her off.

"Complications." It was all Healer Stella could answer to Draco.

"Call the others now!" A head in the Maternity Ward ordered.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice was like was like a whisper. Her eyes tried to look for Draco in the bright room.

Healer Daisy then took the infant in Draco's arms to let him comfort his wife.

"Hermione, I'm here. You're going to be alright." He said.

"I don't f-feel good." Hermione said. Healer Daisy had a little bucket ready if ever Hermione was to be sick.

"Hey, what's going on there?" Healer Daisy asked, trying to control Hermione's heart beat that was beating rapidly.

"Breathe, my dear." She told her. But Hermione had a hard time doing that.

The little girl was choking-crying, already turning blue. Healer Stella was trying to pry off the umbilical cord that was wrapped around her little neck.

She was the baby that was in Breech position that Draco was informed about. The ultrasound though did not detect that _her _umbilical cord was around her and was cutting the little girl's supply of oxygen.

Hermione's heart was beating frantically. Her blood pressure was high. She could not relax until she heard her little baby girl's cry.

_Cut it off! Cut it off! She can't breathe!_ Hermione thought. The Healer was able to cut off the cord and the little lungs of the baby were immediately filled with oxygen.

"She's still blue!" A healer cried. They were trying to pump as much oxygen in her as possible.

Hermione's ears could hear everything. She was starting to get worried.

"Hermione," Draco was wiping off a few strands of hair that was matted with sweat on Hermione's forehead.

Then when the Healers said she was ok, both parent heard their little girl's cry.

Hermione let out a breath of relief and joy. '_Safe_'it was all Hermione thought to her, before she was handed her little daughter, wrapped in a pink blanket. Draco joined the two with their son in his arms. Their daughter was one lucky girl.

Hermione had her little darlings in her arms. Both were peacefully asleep at the moment. Draco was staring at the little group, feeling proud of the little beings they brought up into the world.

* * *

><p>"You have a 'paparazzi crew' outside." Healer Stella joked. Draco was holding little Cassiopeia May Malfoy in his arms while Hermione held Scorpius Jaymes Malfoy.<p>

Once Healer Stella pushed away the doors, they were flooded with families and friends.

They were back in their room in St. Mungo's; people weren't finished with their praising and adoration. Suddenly, everyone wanted to hold them.

As soon as the babies were being passed around and being cooed at, Draco kissed Hermione's head. She smiled back at him.

At the very moment, Draco was happier than he have ever been.

Hermione and Draco turned to their daughter who was tenderly held by her grandmother –Mrs Granger-.

It has seemed that Hermione's paternal instincts were kicking in when Cassie Malfoy got to her father. He tickled her cheek and she showed a toothless grin.

"Hey squirt." Mr Granger said, grinning at the little baby.

"Dad, please don't squeeze him like you do to me." Hermione told him. He laughed and the others followed him.

* * *

><p>When the day they returned home, they were surprised at what happened in their room. There was a crib just few meters beside the bed, stuffed toys on a shelf that they don't even remember being there, baby bottles and other baby necessities.<p>

There, at corner was a playpen with more stuffed toys with fluffed pillows.

Draco knew in an instant that it was all his mother's doing. But he knew the she had others. Narcissa very much wanted to spoil her grandchildren.

A note was folded on their pillows.

Draco walked up to the bed, Hermione trailing behind him. He shifted Scorpius carefully in one arm and took the letter with the other.

_Draco,_

_I hope you like the Nursery room_

_Mother_

'_Nursery Room!'_ Draco thought loudly. He and Hermione haven't even planned on any nursery rooms.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's mother. She wrote something about a nursery room." Draco answered.

Hermione's eyes widened with surprise.

Draco walked out of the room and looked down the hall, curious as to where would his mother be keeping the room. And as if answering him, a door appeared beside their room's door.

"Hermione!" Draco called outside.

Hermione was just sitting down and gently rocking little Cassie as she sleeps while Scorpius was peacefully asleep in the middle of the big bed.

Hermione gently placed Cassie beside her brother and walked out the room quietly.

"Draco, what is it…" Hermione trailed off as she was stunned by a very lively room.

"Mother really outdid herself this time." Draco commented at Narcissa's doing. She went overboard with the We're-having-a-baby gift.

On one end of the room, a crib painted with white and pink ribbons, every toy can imagine PINK!

Hermione looked at Draco, who was scowling at all the pink, and smiled at him.

"You do have a daughter, you know."

"I know. It's just so…pink! And girly." He said. Then he turned to the other end of the room. Blue. Every single thing, blue.

"I hope they grow up to like green." He commented.

"Or red." Hermione added.

Hermione quickly returned to their own room where in the middle of the bed were two sleeping miracles.

* * *

><p>It was 7 in the morning and Draco was still asleep. Hermione was outside in the garden, reading a book and having breakfast with her 5 month old daughter and son, and mother-in-law.<p>

"He looks just like his father." Narcissa commented as she cooed the baby boy.

"I agree."

"But when he was a bit younger he looked just like you."

Hermione just smiled and sipped her tea.

The chubby little girl on her lap won't quit nibbling on the necklace Draco has given her.

"Don't chew on that, Cassie" Hermione tried to remove the chain of the necklace out of her mouth and replace it with her pink pacifier.

Scorpius was banging his hands on the table, while Narcissa just chuckled, so happy to have kids around. She took his attention on one bright shiny rattle. A silver rattle that has been passed on from generation to generation that was always given to the first born. May it be boy or girl –but it was usually a boy-.

The silver rattle looked more like a bracelet. It had 7 silver balls that had the letters, M-A-L-F-O-Y, and the Malfoy crest, engraved on each of the balls.

"Good Morning, Draco." Narcissa suddenly greeted joyfully, as she saw his son step out of the doors to the garden.

"Morning." Draco greeted her back, giving a kiss on the cheek and Hermione, on the lips.

"How is my big boy?" Draco said to his son, who's arms reached for him to carry. He lifted Scorpius up, making him let out a giggle.

They laughed at that.

And then a surprise happened.

"Da…Dee..." Scorpius suddenly mumbled, his saliva bubbling as he spoke the words.

They all looked at him, which only made him giggle more, loving the attention he got.

"He just spoke! He said 'daddy'." Draco said, still sounding stunned yet overjoyed.

"Well isn't this great. Lucius! Your grandson just spoke." Narcissa called his husband.

Yes, Lucius Malfoy was released from Azkaban later, after a year and a half.

"Of course, He's my grandson." Lucius boasted with pride. His wife just rolled his eyes.

"So arrogant." Narcissa commented to him, making Hermione and Draco chuckle.

"I guess we'll be expecting you to speak too." Hermione looked at the baby in her arms, still sucking on her pacifier.

But what they expected did not happen soon. For another month, only Scorpius was the one mumbling incoherent words. Cassie was just simply…quiet. She would only communicate in ways of crying or giggling.

Hermione felt worried as more months past. Though she knew you could never expect a nine month old child to actually speak, right?

For another month, Scorpius still continued on with his words that nobody could understand except for his parents.

"Whynots." Scorpius would mumble, asking for any crayons.

"Tsss" Scorpius would make the sound, asking for his favourite juice.

And he would sometimes go to Cassie and make her giggle. But never talk.

* * *

><p>Every afternoon, Hermione was giving them their afternoon nap.<p>

They were both asleep now as Hermione hummed.

She looked down on Scorpius who was snuggled up beside her then to Cassie, who was on her chest sleeping. She wondered what could be the reason for Cassie's late development in speech. Could it be what happened on the day she was born? When her own cord was killing her slowly?

Soon enough, she tiredly hummed herself to sleep.

When she woke up, she was surprised that it was already 6 P.M. They were all asleep for 4 hours.

"Mum," a soft voice spoke. She looked at Scorpius, thinking that he was the one who called. But he was asleep. Eyes closed, lips sealed, blonde hair ruffled. Then she looked at the baby in front of her. Her eyes were open. She's awake.

"Momma," Cassie called again.

'_Cassie just spoke!'_ Hermione thought, over-joyed.

Not too long after she spoke her first words, she also spoke her first sentence.

"Momma, am I an accident?" Grey eyes looked into brown ones.

As Hermione heard those words, it sounded as if it were the worst thing she has ever heard.

"No, love. Of course not." Hermione replied.

Hermione was taken back. '_Where did she get that idea?_' She felt hurt in that question. She remembered all the things before, when they were still in 7th year: The masquerade ball, the night in Draco's bed in the Heads' dorm, the 'break-up', misunderstandings. Everything was suddenly flashed before her.

Cassie only nodded, closing her eyes, the unknown tear falling down to her cheek to her mother's neck.

* * *

><p>"Momma, ducky" Scorpius said, squeezing the rubber duck with hands covered in bubbles and making it squeak. Cassie then giggled at that, splashing around with her own rubber ducky.<p>

"Bubbles." Cassie offered her hand to his father, showing the bubbles she gathered from the tub. She blew and watched as the mound of bubbles floated back down on the tub.

As the twins splashed around, water was spilling down the bathtub and on to the tiled floor. Hermione and Draco were drenched when they stepped outside the bathroom with their children in their towels.

When they turned 11 months, both Cassie and Scorpius were speaking small phrases or sentences like: I love you, I miss you, Where's daddy and mommy, etc. Then by the time they turned 12, they were already speaking in complete sentences and they are already learning how to read.

One and a half year old Cassie and Scorpius managed to surprise their parents again when they suddenly stood up. Hermione at that time was in the kitchen, taking biscuit treats for the kids.

"Hermione!" Draco called from the nursery room.

"Hermione! Come up here!" Draco called again.

Hermione, who still had the treats in a container, took off and took the stairs two at a time. When she arrived in the Nursery, she was out of breath and saw Draco sitting on the fluffy carpeted floor with the babies sitting in front of him.

"What? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, a bit alarmed.

"Look at this." Draco said to her then turning to the twins telling them, "Show, mummy."

And just like that, the two babies stood up, smiling and giggling. Then suddenly, they started to walk.

Hermione entered the room and placed the container of biscuits on a cabinet and knelt down in front of the two, who were heading straight for her.

The two walked and soon became wobbly. Then their bums hit the floor, making them giggle again instead making them cry.

* * *

><p>"How was work?" Hermione asked, facing Draco and lying flat on her stomach.<p>

"It was fine." Draco smiled at her, lying on his right side and tucking a loose tendril behind her ear.

Hermione sighed and reached up to give him a peck on the lips. But it didn't end soon. They continued.

Draco missed the feel of her warm lips to his.

Hermione was the one who ended the kiss. She had her forehead against his, not fully pulling away.

When a tear flowed down from Hermione's eyes to the pillow, Draco became worried.

Hermione tried to wipe the following tears that threatened to escape.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"N-nothing." Hermione forced a smile, ending up snuggled to Draco.

Draco, of course, was not satisfied with that. He knew Hermione.

"Hermione, tell me the truth." He told her. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Draco, don't worry." She looked up with tear strained cheeks before hoisting herself up with her elbows and kissing her husband's forehead and sliding out of bed and headed out to the balcony.

She closed the door behind her, the cold air sending goose bumps to her skin, before getting comfy on one of the chairs out in the balcony.

She looked up to see so many stars and the moon was in full shape before opening up the flood gates and let the tears flow down without a care.

She heard the door open behind her and wiped away the tears the fell right away. She really disliked Draco seeing her cry. Seeing a strong woman like her fall apart just felt too embarrassing. He had seen her crying too much already to Hermione's discomfort.

"Did I do something wrong?" Draco asked her.

She just shook her head _no_.

"Is it Scorpius?" Draco asked again.

And again, Hermione shook no. She had her hands covering her face.

"Is it Cassie?"

Hermione did not respond and Draco took that as a yes.

"Hermione, please talk. What's wrong with Cassie?"

"Nothing's wrong with Cassie, Draco." She answered, her voice sounding muffled.

"Then what is it?" Draco asked. He was trying not to get annoyed with the constant quietness of Hermione.

Silence enveloped them before Hermione spoke.

"It happened about a year and a half ago." She said, remembering what Cassie had asked her when she woke up from her nap time. Hermione hid the hurt well, enough for her family to not notice it. She knew she would eventually break down by the hurt if she didn't let it out.

"I was with Scorpius and Cassie for their nap time." Hermione continued.

"It was the first time Cassie spoke her first word. She said '_mum_' then not too long, she spoke her first sentence." Hermione said, falling silent once again.

"What is it?" Draco asked, curious as to what Cassie asked Hermione to get her this upset.

"She asked me if she was an 'accident', Draco." Hermione's voice was suddenly stronger. She was now looking at him with the feeling of hurt spread across her face.

"I don't even know how she even knew that-" she was suddenly cut off.

"Do you consider them an accident?" Draco calmly asked her.

"No, of course not!" Hermione defended. "They're pure miracles. I couldn't even think about them being an accident."

"Then why is it bothering you?" Draco asked.

"It's just- It's… I don't know how she knew what even happened to us in 7th year; during the ball." She said. "I felt like it was a punishment to me when Cassie was actually dying inside of me. When I was told what had happened to her during her birth." She said, the hurt she felt worsened when she remembered.

"Why?"

"Because when I found out that I was pregnant, I thought of aborting. I didn't want them at first. But then I reconsidered and ended up keeping them, facing the consequences I made." Hermione felt disgusted and dirty with herself when she confessed to him about killing the babies she was carrying back when in Hogwarts.

Draco walked to Hermione and pulled her up and envelope her into a warm hug. Hermione cried and cried until she felt she couldn't cry anymore.

"I love them." She mumbled against his chest, hugging him closer.

Draco kissed her forehead.

"Let's get you inside before you catch a cold." Draco said, rubbing her upper arms.

"Sleep now." He told her once they got in bed.

* * *

><p>"Grampa!" Cassie squealed, running unsteady to her grandfather. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy have just arrived for an overnight stay with the kids.<p>

"Gramma!" Scorpius followed, running to his grandmother.

"How are you?" Lucius asked Cassie.

Cassie shyly giggled and hugged her grandfather's neck. Narcissa just chuckled at the delightful sound of giggles filling her ears.

Dinner was almost done when they arrived. So when it was ready, they all headed to the dining room.

Scorpius and Cassie were in their high chairs, having food –mashed potato- in their faces and clothing.

A lot of their friends were actually surprised that the twins were more advanced than other children. Draco, Harry and Ron would always blame Hermione for passing on the brains to both children. And they would chuckle always at that.

The Malfoys were in the family room, chatting and laughing as they watched the children. Hermione was having a conversation with Narcissa about a beautiful dress shop Narcissa just found in Paris. She asked Hermione if she would accompany her there. The men in the room meanwhile, got a letter from the office asking for their presence.

It was those times that Draco hated working and taking on the company once Lucius retired.

Saying goodbye to their wives, they headed off to work.

Narcissa helped Hermione put Cassie and Scorpius to bed and soon, both ladies went to their beds.

Hermione was sleeping alone tonight.

She sighed at that, pulling Draco's pillow into her arms and inhaling his scent, imagining that it was him until she drifted off to sleep.

Draco and Lucius came home 7 in the morning from work. They were tired and sleepy. The house was quiet and the entire family was still asleep.

As Draco's father headed for the guest room he and his wife have taken, Draco silently walked up to his and his wife's room, careful not to wake the kids which were sleeping just beside theirs.

Just to make sure, Draco silently turned the door knob and opened the mahogany door to his children's room.

Sunlight was filtering softly through their closed light curtains, making yellow stripes on their pink and blue walls.

Cassie's blond curls were spread all over her pink pillow. Her back was facing Draco because their cribs were horizontally position from the door. So he moved closer for a better look.

Her eyes were closed, her pink lips slightly parted. Her breathing was deep and even. One arm lay stretched in front of her while the other was tucked underneath her. She looked warm and fuzzy from the light green footsie pyjamas Ginny got her. Draco kissed her forehead softly and walked to the other crib. He expected for his son to be asleep. But when he looked down at the crib, his own steel grey eyes were staring back at him.

He lifted him up out of the crib.

"What are you doing up?" He asked him quietly, but Scorpius just looked at him, searching with those eyes that exactly mirrored his.

"You want to go wake up mommy?" Draco asked him. Without waiting for a response from his son, he swiftly carried him out the room and walked to the door beside.

"Ready?" Draco asked him, already in front of the door and this time, Scorpius let out a cute little giggle that echoed the hall.

Draco entered with Scorpius in his arms and carried him over to Hermione and set him down next to her.

"Hey, sweetheart." Hermione greeted awake, pulling Scorpius into her arms. She then noticed Draco standing there.

"Hey, Draco" she tacked on "How was it?"

"It was OK. I missed you." Draco said, joining her on the bed.

"I missed you too." Her face turned sad. "I really wish work won't come during the night. It felt very lonely at night."

"Yeah, but those emergency meetings were having a hard time doing some transaction that needed both father's and my approval." Draco said, pulling them closer, while Hermione and Scorpius snuggled into him.

Scorpius then yawned, his mouth forming an O while he rubbed his still sleepy eyes.

"Better get some sleep, Draco." Hermione pulled Scorpius up. "And I'll get this little guy back to bed." She planted on a kiss on Draco's forehead and climbed out of bed with Scorpius.

Once Scorpius was put to bed, Hermione went back to the room he and Draco shared. He was already asleep when he arrived. There was a pile of his clothes on the floor.

Hermione shook her head, smiling as she picked the clothes up and putting them in the laundry basket.

Hermione was careful not to wake the sleeping Draco as she got in bed.


	15. Gone Away, Anniversary

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Silent tears were cascading the elder Lady Malfoy's face.<p>

Looking down, she felt like breaking down totally; right there, right now. But she felt like she needed to be strong.

Then when Draco quietly approached her and enveloped her in a warm comforting hug, that's when she let it all out.

Draco rubbed the older woman's back in soothing circles while tears of his own silently fall down.

Narcissa hugged Draco tighter, needing the comfort he was giving.

Hermione was silently seated down a meters behind the mother and son with Cassie and Scorp in her arms. Cassie, who had tears down her cheeks, buried her face in her mother's neck. And Scorpius, being the 'big brother (by mere minutes)' he was, he tried to wipe as much tears of his own as he could.

The small Malfoy family and other friends and families of their own were currently gathered outside behind the Malfoy Manor under a huge white tent.

The weather wasn't helping at all.

It was raining cats and dogs. The clouds were dark and gloomy like the mood of both Draco and Narcissa.

"Mummy," Cassie, burying her face deeper into Hermione's neck, said, her voice sounding muffled.

"Why won't he wake up?" Scorpius asked next, rubbing the back of his hand against his eye, trying to prevent the tears that threatened to fall.

Hermione could really see the effort Scorpius was giving. He was trying to be strong like his father is. But Hermione was currently at loss of words. How in the world could she explain the death of Lucius Malfoy to 3 year old toddlers?

"He's in a nice place." Hermione just settled with that for the moment.

* * *

><p>It was been exactly two and a half weeks since the funeral of Lucius. You see, he died of heart failure that no one in his family actually knew.<p>

The potions he has been taking were slowly losing its effectiveness, thus, slowly killing him. No one knew of this until he had an attack while at work with Draco. Everyone was '_slightly_' mad at him. Narcissa was very angry actually and very sad and hurt because of his husband not telling them of his illness.

"_But I did not want you to worry." _Were his words to Narcissa as he laid there in a bed in St. Mungo's.

After the twins' 3rd birthday, Lucius had another attack, which was then followed by another by the following month. By the 4th attack he had, he was gone.

Draco and Narcissa were already slowly recovering from it, but for Cassie and Scorpius weren't much. It was their first time to see death. Of course that haunted them.

* * *

><p>Draco came home one early Saturday morning. It was exactly 6:31 am when he got home by the way. And what he found almost crushed him.<p>

Hermione was currently sitting on an old rocking chair by Cassie's crib. She had Scorp sucking on his baby bottle with tear strained cheeks while stroking her daughter's cheek, trailing over glistening tear tracks.

Cassie looked asleep. But if she was, it was uneasy. She looked restless. Her beautiful curls were in tangles, moving constantly. Hermione just sat there, her presence comforting both babies.

She had dark circles under her eyes.

When Hermione saw Draco enter, she carefully got up, trying not to jostle the child in her arms. He gave her a sweet quick kiss.

"Bad dreams," Draco guessed right, seeing the situation in front of him.

"They've been in since 9 yesterday night." Hermione informed him in whispers.

"You go get rest-" Draco said, just before he was cut off.

"No, you get some rest." Hermione argued in hush voice shifting their son in a comfortable position in her arms.

"No, it's Ok." Draco countered.

"Get to bed." She ordered.

He didn't answer.

"Draco, you've been practically at work for almost 2 days." Hermione told him, noticing his own darker shades under his eyes.

"It's fine, Hermione." Draco cupped her cheeks.

"Draco, it's Ok. Just go to bed." Hermione gave him an assuring smile.

"I'll just wait for you." Draco smiled back, sitting on the rocking chair, Hermione was occupying a while ago.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, knowing Draco's stubbornness too well.

"Fine," Hermione told him in defeat.

She gently rocked the suddenly startled Scorpius in her arms.

Draco leaned over Cassie's crib to get a better look at her sleeping form.

The area around her eyes were redder than her brother's. And the curls were intertwined in tangles. She looked paler than usual and she was moving constantly. He took the tiny hand of hers in his big ones and lightly caressed the back of Cassie's hand with his thumb.

Then suddenly, he was staring into his own eyes.

Cassie then started to sob uncontrollably. Hermione was startled and so was Scorp, who started to cry again.

"I got it." Draco told Hermione. She only nodded and tried to soothe the little boy she was with.

Draco quickly scooped Cassie up in his arms and rocked her gently. She cried and cried. Her tears drenching his shirt, her sobs breaking his heart, Draco understood why Cassie was so affected by the loss of her grandfather.

She was the closest one to Lucius. He was Cassie's favorite grandfather.

Cassie, after a while, slowly cried herself back to sleep, her body shaking, and her sobs stopping.

'_She needs to sleep with me and Hermione._' Draco thought. '_They both do…_'

* * *

><p>It has already been 5 years. Cassie and Scorpius were now harder to handle since they were happy go lucky kids. They rarely had any discipline time when they misbehaved.<p>

Today, they were not letting go of either of their parents.

"But mummy…" whined a 5 year old Cassie.

"I don't want you to leave." Cassie said, tugging on the hand of Hermione.

"Cassie,-" Before Hermione could explain, her daughter already spoke.

"Why do you and daddy have to leave?" Cassie pouted her lips like the little girl she was, with teary eyes.

Hermione kneeled before the girl and kissed her forehead.

It was Draco and Hermione's 5th wedding anniversary and it was the 'first' anniversary that they were going away without Cassie and Scorpius to Paris.

"Cassie, don't cry darling." Hermione wiped the tear that fell.

"I don't want you to leave." Cassie hugged Hermione's neck.

Hermione got up with Cassie in her arms. "Cassie, we'll be back in a few days." She said to her.

Cassie didn't reply but hugged her mother tighter.

Hermione and Cassie suddenly turned their heads upon hearing Draco and Scorpius' voice enter the family room. Draco had Scorp in his arms as well as they descended the stairs.

"Grama will be with you." Draco told his son, who was clutching a stuffed green dragon in his small arms. His lips were in a pout just like her sister's.

Just as Draco and his son arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Narcissa arrived through the floo who had a smile plastered upon her face, excited to spend days with her grandchildren.

When Cassie and Scorpius saw her, they immediately climbed down their parent's arms and ran into Narcissa's with a big bear hug.

"Grama!" They cried joyfully, their whines, pouty lips and teary-eyed eyes about their parents leaving were gone into thin air.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they're going to be alright?" Hermione asked, her motherly instincts making her worry.<p>

"Stop worrying too much, Hermione." Draco said to her. "They're with mum. They'll be fine. She'll just spoil them a bit."

"A bit?" Hermione almost laughed at Draco.

"Ok, maybe a lot. But they're just going to be fine." He assured her again.

"We're on a break from Case and Scorp. Just enjoy it while you can…" Draco whispered in her ear grinning, his voice making a shiver make its way down Hermione's spine.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco just arrived from their trip of exploring new places at Paris, France.<p>

"Are you still up for a midnight walk under the tower?" Draco asked as he removed his coat.

"I don't think so…" Hermione answered, her voice bouncing off the tiles of their bathroom.

"Why not? Paris looks the best when it's after dark; the lights and all. Looks livelier." Draco said, sitting of the edge of their bed.

"I know. It's just I'm tired and all. Full, actually." Hermione answered.

"Full of fat, that's for sure." Draco murmured with a soft chuckle.

Then a towel was flung unexpectedly at his way. "I heard that, ferret." Hermione said, sounding like her old self back at school. Hermione was in the bathroom trying to get the dress off.

"That's baby fat for your information." She said, walking out of the bathroom.

Draco rolled his eyes as he lay back on the bed, his feet swinging at the edge and his hands behind his head. He watched as his wife walked around the room, gathering her toiletries and night time clothes in the bathroom.

He closed his eyes for a while, trying to collect at least a small amount of energy.

"Draco," Hermione called, walking out of the bathroom again.

He opened his eyes and sat back up.

She was still in the teal green dress he picked for her.

"I thought you wanted to get out of that?"

"I do, but the dress is made so hard to untie it. Can you help me?" Draco walked over to Hermione with a smile.

Draco turned Hermione around. His hands were warm against her arms. He moved her curly hair to one side of her neck as his warm lips touched the other side.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Draco finished unlacing the dress and started kissing her neck again. He turned her around slowly, and then their lips met.

It was as though they were newlyweds again.

Hermione could feel him smile and this made her smile herself.

He laid her on the bed and started kissing her again, her hands, tangled in his hair...

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up the next morning lying across Draco's chest with a tingling feeling on her bare back.<p>

She looked up to see his face lit up with a smile while his finger traced up and down her spine.

"Morning." Hermione greeted him, sitting up.

"I didn't remember bodies could do that…" He said, sitting up and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Surprised?" Hermione asked him, playfully pushing him back down on the pillows.

He chuckled at that, and pulled her by the waist, making Hermione let out a small yelp of surprise.

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione continued on their trip through the streets of Paris and occasionally stopping on stores to shop for either Cassie or Scorpius.<p>

"Do you think Scorp will like this?" Hermione asked Draco, showing him a big stuffed snitch.

"Hermione, Scorpius will surely like anything related to Quidditch." Draco said.

"How about Cassie?" Draco asked looking for anything his daughter would like.

"Draco," Hermione called his attention.

"Seriously? A Quidditch store? For Cassie?" Hermione was smiling.

They went to a book store that was thankfully only several meters away from the Quidditch shop.

They bought a few books, clothes, toys and things Narcissa would like.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much guys! I can't believe we got the story this far! Epilogue next! :) <strong>

**P.S. I hate ending a story :( But, there's a new one coming. It's kind of Halloween special. I still don't know. But hopefully, I could find a way on starting it.**


	16. Epilogue

"Cassie," Hermione knocked on the door before entering. "Wake up, darling."

Hermione walked over to the fluffy white and pink decorated bed to where her daughter was currently waking up.

Pushing off the curls Cassie inherited from her mother's, Hermione placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, Cassie." She greeted her with a smile.

Cassie rubbed her sleep eyes before speaking.

"Mum, when will I be coming back home?" Cassie asked, when her eyes came to focus on her mother.

"Case, you haven't left home yet." Hermione almost chuckled.

"You won't even feel homesick once you've step in Hogwarts. It always feels like home." She added.

"Really?" Scorpius' voice came from the doorway. He looked very much awake and ready to go. He was all dressed and ready to go. He had his suitcase in his hand and his owl, Soren, on the other hand.

"Yes, Scorp." Hermione smiled at him.

He then came dashing to his mother and dropping everything behind him. Scorpius gave his mother a peck on the cheek, greeting her a good morning.

Cassie then jumped out of the bed and went to pick up the cage where Soren was in. She took him in her room and settled in on a bird rest.

"Hey! That's mine." Scorp tried to take Soren away from his sister.

"I know! I'm just taking him in the bird rest." Cassie replied.

"Well, give it to me then!"

"No, later! You dropped the poor fellow on the floor!"

"I can take care of him,"

"I know! I'm just-"

"Cassie! Scorp! Stop shouting. You don't want daddy-" Hermione tried to settle down the arguing kids but only to be interrupted with a figure already standing at the doorway.

"Is that arguing I hear?" Draco was naturally leaning against the door frame with a serious look on his face.

"Sorry," both little blonds apologized with their heads bowed down and the owl forgotten.

"Scorpius, go to your room, Cassiopeia get ready." Once Draco said that, both 11 year old Malfoys zoomed out of the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes at how fast Draco can make their two children listen to him immediately.

"Don't scare too much, Draco. Please?" Hermione had her hands on his chest as his hands were on her waist.

"They need to be disciplined. It's a good thing I am nothing like my father, or else I would be doing much more worse." He said.

Hermione was silent as she looked at him with a sad expression.

Draco chuckled and planted a small kiss on Hermione's nose.

"Let's go down to the kitchen. Junior maybe hungry…" he smiled as he placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the big bump on Hermione.

"We just ate. You go ahead. I'll wait for Cassie and help with getting ready." Hermione gave him a quick kiss.

After a few minutes, Cassie came in her room wrapped in her pink towel, her blond hair looking darker as it was dripping wet.

After getting ready and eating breakfast, they all went to King's Cross.

* * *

><p>"It's so big!" Both twin said when they arrived.<p>

At the sight of a red train, Hermione felt like going back to Hogwarts and relive every single thing from the time she was sorted to Gryffindor from the time she to the time she finally graduated.

"It's the Hogwarts's Express!" The children squealed.

Before the twins went off and get on the train, Hermione gave her farewells.

"Take good care of your sister, Scorp. Ok?" She told her son.

"Yes, mum. I'll guard her from those boys daddy tells me about." When Scorpius said those, Hermione looked at Draco, who smiled proudly at his son.

"That's my boy." He patted his back.

Scorpius only smiled more.

"No fighting ok? No breaking the rules." Hermione said.

Draco scoffed. They all looked at him.

"But your mum did many of those when she was younger." Draco muttered.

"Did what, daddy?" Cassie asked both her and Scorp looking at him confusingly.

"Nothing. Just…stay out of trouble, OK?" She added.

Then Draco was clearing his throat.

Both kids were looking at their father, laughing.

Hermione just sighed and kissed both cheeks of both twin.

"I love you both. Be safe." Hermione said.

"We'll miss you." Cassie and Scorpius hugged their parents.

"Be good, Scorp. Be nice to your sister."

"Yes, dad."

"Cassie, no boys ok?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Ok, now both of you, go."

The twins scurried off and got on the train.

Once the train's engine was heard, parents knew that it would be a long time before they could get to see their children again.

For Draco and Hermione, it was same. But for the moment, they would be busy for a while taking care of their youngest son Alistair Malfoy who would be due in a month.

"I can't wait 'til he's here." Draco whispered to her ear.

"Me too." She gave him a kiss.

**The end.**

**Author's Note: So who's up for a Marriage Law, Veela type of story? I just got this idea when I was watching these movies (Love stories more of them) and I wanted to try something new.**

**And if you have any suggestions, details, facts about marriage laws and veelas (I've been doing my own research) feel free to tell me. As always, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thanks for sticking with the story and for making it this far. **

**God Bless to all **


	17. Epilogue 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here is the 2****nd**** epilogue. I am very sorry for being super late in updating this epilogue cause it keeps slipping off my mind because of school work, yes I am already in the first quarter of school. So… here, you'll find out what house will Cassie and Scorpius get into. Hope you liked it! I actually really missed this story. My very first multi-chaptered story and all you readers out there made it very special. Thank you so much. I feel like crying! Haha! =))**

**P.S. I actually made the youngest, Alistair, four years younger than the twins so he could also go to Hogwarts along with his siblings. So yeah… If any of you are confused, feel free to tell me. I'm approachable….even through the net =)))**

**P.S.S. Congrats to the 100****th**** winner! Hehe ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue 2: A Comeback<strong>

"Good evening old students and newcomers," An elder lady in black greeted everyone in the room.

"I am very happy to be here and to welcome you all back to Hogwarts," the Headmistress continued with a smile.

"Tonight, before we continue on to the feast, we are to do the sorting ceremony." She looked at the new students filed up in front of the Great Hall.

"Here we have-," McGonagall held up the old Sorting Hat. "The sorting hat."

"The Sorting Ceremony is a yearly ritual performed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its purpose is to assign first years to one of the four houses namely: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. "

The Sorting Ceremony started in a few minutes after the Headmistress explained more about it. She started the Sorting Ceremony by calling each of the students alphabetically by their surnames.

Scorpius and Cassie noticed that there were now a lot of students being sorted to Slytherin rather than back then-the time of their parents before the Great Wizarding War actually started.

The Slytherin house was no longer an only-purebloods-are-allowed house but rather a welcoming one. It was odd seeing it-in the twins' opinion- since the stories they heard from both parents were different.

"…Brian Leandro…" McGonagall called for the student.

The twins waited patiently for their turn.

"Scott Maleic." McGonagall called on the crowd of the slowly dispersing First Years. Two more people, and it's Cassie's turn. Without knowing, she reached for Scorpius hand and squeezed it nervously.

At her actions, Cassie's 'big-brother-only-by-minutes' looked at her. Scorpius then gave a comforting smile, trying to ease up the anxiousness his sister was feeling at the moment.

"What if I won't be in Slytherin. Daddy might get mad." Cassie told her brother, her small voice sounding like a five year old rather than an eleven year old girl. Opening his mouth, Scorpius was cut off unknowingly the Headmistress already calling for Cassie Malfoy.

"It'll be alright." He said finally with a smile before letting Cassie walk up front.

Once seated on the stool, Cassie gave a last glance to his brother before looking away and breathing in deeply. People were looking at her and some, murmuring or whispering loudly-which made her more uneasy. She wasn't used to this much attention before and she didn't know if she did something wrong to deserve the whispers and murmurs going around and about the crowd of students.

"Nervous are we?" The Hat said.

'_Yes…_' Cassie thought back.

"Well don't be," said the Hat. "I won't bite."

Cassie nodded only a little.

"Hmm… A Malfoy…" The Hat's voice trailed off.

"Daring like a Gryffindor… Yet different…" The Hat said, falling into silence for a while.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat exclaimed later on as the table of the Slytherins clapped victoriously at their new house member. At this, Cassie then gave a small sigh of relief.

Her father would be proud of her.

"Scorpius Jaymes Malfoy" Headmistress McGonagall later called for the other twin, earning a few murmurs and whispers as well.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin tables, Cassie already had made friends. She was surprised to see an old friend of hers and of her brother's.

"Cassie!" exclaimed a girl with dark hair and with a tan complexion.

"Blair!" Cassie called.

Blair Zabini is the daughter of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson-Zabini. She is only a year younger than Cassie and Scorpius Malfoy because just after the year the twins were born, Pansy and Blaise became pregnant just after and later gave birth to Blair.

So there was always a play-date for 3 in the Malfoy Manor II.

Cassie hasn't noticed than she was already sorted into Slytherin- which only meant that her brother was already done with the sorting, so she then looked around the Slytherin table and there was no sign of his brother anywhere.

She knew that her brother would _never_ get sorted to Hufflepuff and also Ravenclaw. So she then searched for her brother at the Gryffindor table. And she was right.

Scorpius smiled at his sister when she looked at him.

At first, Cassie was sad that her brother didn't get to be with her in Slytherin but was later happy for him because it was really what _he _wanted and not anyone else's.

"I'm happy that you're here. How's Scorpius?" Blair's voice called Cassie's attention.

"Yeah, same here. He's fine. I think he's more than fine, maybe even happy that he got sorted into Gryffindor. " Cassie answered her friend.

"Hmm, I guess so." Blair smiled.

* * *

><p>"Mummy, when can I go with Cassie and Scorpius to Hogswarts?" 7 year old Alistair Damon Malfoy asked his mother. Alistair was nicknamed Aris by both Scorpius and Cassie when they were 4 while Alistair was only months old. The reason to this is because the twins said that Alistair was too 'serious' and that it was 'hard' to pronounce. So Aris was made and named to the younger male Malfoy.<p>

"Soon, sweetie." Hermione smiled as she carried him and sat him on her hip as she walked out in the gardens.

"How long is 'soon', mummy?" Aris asked again.

"After 4 years, Aris." Hermione answered.

"4 years?" Aris asked again.

"Just soon, darling. Don't worry. You'll still get to go with Cassie and Scorpius." Hermione said. "Maybe even with your little sister." Hermione then placed a hand on her bloated stomach yet again.

"Really? Are you sure Amelia could get to go to Hogwarts too?" Aris suddenly sounded excited as he clapped his small hands.

He then climbed down and ran to his father who was talking with Narcissa.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Aris called. "Amy gets to go with me in Hogswarts!" He said, climbing to his father's lap.

Narcissa and Draco (along with Hermione) chuckled when Aris still couldn't pronounce Hogwarts as Hogwarts and not Hogswarts.

"In just a few months you'll get to see her, Aris." Narcissa smiled, pinching her 3rd grandchild softly on the cheek.

"Really, grandma?" Aris asked, eyes widening in excitement.

Aris was the most energetic and hyper among the three siblings-even if Amelia Hyperia Malfoy would be born.

"Hi, love." Draco stood up with Aris in his arms and kissed Hermione on the forehead.

Hermione greeted back, before turning to her mother-in-law.

"How are you Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm fine, just feeling heavily." Hermione chuckled, patting her stomach lightly.

Narcissa laughed while Draco chuckled.

"Well it won't be long before she's born. If I remember, December would be the due date of Amelia correct?" Narcissa asked. **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like I said, I changed the gap of years the siblings are. Aris was born 4 years later and Amelia would be born after 7 years after Aris.)**

"Yes, you're correct." Hermione said.

"I actually came here to inform you that I have already got letters." Hermione later informed.

At this, Draco asked immediately what it said. He was eager to find out if both of the twins made it to Slytherin.

"So where have they ended up?" Narcissa asked politely.

"This is a letter from Cassie. She's in Slytherin-" Hermione was cut off by Draco exclaiming "YES!"

Narcissa, Aris looked at him.

"Oh, shush darling. Let Hermione finish." Narcissa scolded her son, making Draco sit down.

"But I won the bet, mother." Draco said happily.

"Nope you did not." Hermione tried to hide the smile she had.

"What? What do you mean? Cassie is already in Slytherin and-" Hermione cut him off.

"And I am not yet finished." She said.

"Cassie is in Slytherin while Scorpius is in Gryffindor." Hermione smiled at her children for getting sorted into the most well-known houses.

"So then Potter and Weasley won." Draco concluded, frowning.

"Nope," Hermione smiled again, making the 'P' _pop_.

"Huh?" Draco was confused.

"You, Harry and Ron did not win the bet." Hermione cleared out. "Because I did."

Hermione giggled before pecking Draco on the cheek and turned her attention to her youngest (at the moment).

"Come, Aris. Nap time." Hermione offered a hand to her son.

"Do I have to?" Aris whined, giving a yawn.

"We'll go get some ice cream later when you wake up," Hermione smiled again.

"Ok, mummy." Aris followed Hermione back inside the manor and headed to his room.

"She must be joking." Draco said, looking at his mother.

"No, she's not. She indeed won the bet." Narcissa confirmed.

Draco only looked at his mother.

"You betted that _both_ Cassie and Scorpius would get into Slytherin while Harry Potter and Ron Weasley betted that they would be in Gryffindor. Hermione, on the other hand, betted that Cassie would get into Slytherin while Scorpius would get into Gryffindor." Narcissa had actually remembered everything that happened since she was with them when they all made their bets.

"I guess you owe Hermione then." Narcissa finally said.

"Well then, I guess I have to go. I am still doing some errands for the billings of the Children's ward in St. Mungo's." Narcissa stood up from the chair.

"Here, let me walk you to the apparition point." Draco offered.

_**Daily Prophet: Holiday edition.**_

_**Merry Christmas to everyone**_

_**At exactly 12 midnight, December 25, Hermione Granger- Malfoy has given birth to Amelia Hyperia Malfoy-The 4**__**th**__** child.**_

_**It was such a blessed day for their families to meet and greet the new member of their family. We have taken a picture of the twins, Cassie and Scorpius Malfoy, along the hallway-on their way to the Maternity ward where their mother was currently in.**_

_**(SEE PAGE 25)**_

"I can't believe we've got a picture in Daily Prophet." Cassie said, laughing as she took a look at the moving picture.

"I look like I just woke up in this picture." Scorpius said, making his brows furrow.

"I can't believe you worry about how you look in the picture." Cassie laughed at her mother's remark.

"You sound like daddy." Cassie said, laughing even more.

"Well Malfoys should always look good when in public." Scorp replied with a smirk that resembled his father's very much.

"That," Draco said, entering the room. "Is true."

"See, even dad agrees." Scorp said with a smile.

"'Should always look good in public'. _Only_ in public, Scorp?" Cassie asked smartly.

Hermione only laughed at Cassie's comeback.

Before anyone could say a word, there was a knock at the door. Every head in the room turn to the sound. They all watched as the door then opened.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy." A healer greeted, a small form wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms.

"Morning, Healer Gem." Hermione greeted, knowing the name of the Healer since she is one and since she is one of the Healers here in St. Mungo's.

"Amelia's so pretty, Hermione. Congratulations!" Gem said, gently giving the baby to Hermione.

"Thanks, Gem. How many are there outside?" Hermione asked.

"There are absolutely a lot." Gem answered.

"A lot?" One of the twins asked. "A lot of what, mum?" Both the twins asked, their voice synchronized.

"Reports." Draco answered for Hermione.

"Well anyways, I have to go and I have got tons of duties and rounds to go through." Gem bid a good bye to the family before heading out.

* * *

><p><strong>YEARS LATER<strong>

"Books?"

"Yes."

"Wand?"

"Yes"

"Owl?"

"Mum, Soren's here. I'm fine." Aris groaned as he clutches his bag.

"Just making sure," Hermione smiled, remembering herself like that with her mum.

"Scorp!" Hermione called on the other room.

"I'm ready!" Hermione's elder son answered his voice now deep and more firm.

"Cassie!" Hermione then called on the room beside Scorp's.

"I'm ready, mum!" Cassie answered.

"Let's go, then." Hermione said to Aris, placing a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

><p>Waking up next to someone you love might just be the best feeling you can experience. Hermione looked at the peaceful sleeping features of Draco Malfoy.<p>

Kissing his head, Hermione suddenly heard a tapping against the glass window-doors in their room.

Sighing, she climbed off the bed, carefully not to wake her husband, and opened the glass doors to the balcony.

Soren, Aris' owl, had just arrived-a letter held between its beaks.

_Mum Dad,_

_I'm in Slytherin like Cassie! Too bad though. I really do want to be with a boy sibling rather than a girl. But hopefully I'll have tons of fun._

_I love you both! _

_Love,_

_Aris_

After reading the letter, Hermione couldn't help but frown a little. She can't believe that 3 of her children were already in studying in Hogwarts –not that she's stopping and pulling them down. She just felt sad that sooner or later, they'll all be grown-ups and having kids of their own.

A pair of strong arms suddenly encircled Hermione waist while wet lips kissed her neck.

"Good morning to you too," Hermione greeted Draco, turning around and seeing him and his disheveled morning hair.

"You've got a letter," Draco noticed.

"Yup, you've already got three Slytherins in the family." Hermione informed him.

"Three? I thought there were only two," Draco said confusingly.

"Yes three-You, Cassie and Aris." Hermione said.

"Aris got sorted into Slytherin?" Draco smiled; surprised at the good news he's got this morning.

"We better inform mum then." Draco added.

"You go ahead. I'll check on Amy." Hermione gave one last peck on the lips before heading out the room while Draco went to the library and wrote a letter to his mother telling her about the good news.

* * *

><p>Another set of years later, Cassie and Scorpius Malfoy have finally graduated at Hogwarts and only Aris and Amy were left. Amelia Hyperia Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor when she became a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p>

Cassiopeia May Malfoy now worked as one of the top Aurors alongside with her brother, Alistair Damon Malfoy-when he finished school.

Scorpius Jaymes Malfoy became the top Healer of St. Mungo's in the world. He even ranked higher than her mother did when she worked at the hospital. And this only made Hermione even prouder.

Amelia Hyperia Malfoy worked at Hogwarts. She became a professor of potions then later on, the professor in Transfiguration then later on she became the Headmistress of the school.

Both Draco and Hermione couldn't believe what an adventure their lives have been. Both of them were proud of the accomplishments and achievements their children have made. Never did they ever imagine their lives would be this close to perfection.

Even in their death beds, they held on to each other until their very last breath.

_The one who raises a child_

_is called a father._

_Not the one who helped_

_make it._

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU SO MUCH!<strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If any errors occur, bear with me because I know, it's sucks since I haven't done much writing for weeks, and my mind is still filled with subjects like Chemistry and Math. If it was even possible, I'd have a brain-ach…HAHA! Kay, enough about that. So I don't know what you will think about this last chapter. I don't know if it was too fast in some way but please do understand. Thank you again for everything. Thank you for making this story very successfully, I didn't even know that this was going to happen in my life. You guys made it very special. I am very blessed to have done this. **


	18. Author's note: update links

So this is an author's note.

I am very, very thankful of all your reviews and support. Thank you for sticking with the story until the end. This author's note is only to tell you guys that I've joined photobucket and I've uploaded some pictures related to the story "I'm Not Like Him". The pictures you may see there are the masks and probably outfits. I am not yet finished though. I am still looking for more wonderful outfits to upload there so maybe you guys could check it out. But only if you want, I'm not forcing you though :)) hehe.

Anyways, again, thank you and take care!

P.S. how is my new story coming along? I know it's confusing and is still lacking. But, hey, I also lacked from the start :)

I've also put up links on the profile :)


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

So this is an author's note.

Thank you last reviewer...whoever u are...

I will be editing the story for any mispelled words or phrases.

that'll be all :)

JazS3lla


End file.
